Redemption
by The Cherryblossom Tree
Summary: First fanfic! After Juno is released something out of the ordinary happens to the conscience mind of Desmond Miles. Juno plans to use Desmond as an experiment. Will he endure this? Who else is Juno's experiment? Will they be able to save the universe? I do not own Assassins Creed! Read and review when you have the time to.
1. Chapter 1

The day was grey and bleak as William Miles walked out of the temple, his heart sinking greatly for they had lost. Humanity had lost their privilege to have freedom where their creed has guided them. The creed, it was three tenants that have lead the Assassin's to this outcome. You stayed your blade from the innocent, hide in plain sight, and never compromise the brotherhood.

'Does this count as compromising the brotherhood?' For once, the middle aged man didn't know. His grey eyes watched as lightning struck the ground, thunder rattling the ground as it struck hard. He waited for Shaun and Rebecca to emerge from the structural underground residence of Juno. Now his, Rebecca, and Shaun's well-being were in jeopardy all because of Desmond and Juno.

Desmond…

The old man's eyes dilated as his blood boiled and his heart clenched with rage at the memory of his son. His son who had the golden eyes of his ancestors and the looks of the younger William Miles. Desmond didn't want to follow in his family's footsteps and ran away from the Farm when he was only sixteen years old. He had eluded them for many years by cleverly using cash only when he got hired at a bar. Working as a bartender was the most absurd thing Mr. Miles couldn't grasp the concept of. Who wanted to work as a bartender? Well Desmond did and eventually Abstergo or else known as the Templars figured out his identity and work location. He was captured and forced him to be Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, the one who changed the creed forever through wisdom but also held one of the Pieces of Eden.

Roughly a month later, Desmond was rescued and used another ancestor named Ezio Auditore da Firenze to gain the skills in a matter of days, all the while being put through Ezio to learn what had happened, saving Desmond from a coma. He was then whisked away to a temple located within the United States, being Connor Kenway to find a key to the temple and stop an apocalypse from destroying humanity. (The date of 12-22-12 that was actually going to be a solar flare that would make the Earth and its citizens to perish as it ravaged the globe.) The key was actually going to be used to free Juno who would enslave the human race. Minerva said that this was predicted and that no one could stop it. Everybody in the temple had to ride out the storm but Juno told Desmond to "touch the pedestal and the world _will_ be saved." Desmond chose Juno and released her.

Mr. Miles shook his head, worrying about Rebecca and Shaun.

'They should've been out here by now.' He turned to the cave entrance and watched silently as two shadows approached from the opening. He crouched down, ready to fight if Juno already had created some army but instead relaxed as Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane emerge. Even though everyone wanted to have a happy sight of their two comrades emerging safely, it didn't happen here.

Shaun, the British Assassin was supporting Rebecca; her abdomen was ripped open with a long slash going from her chest down to the right side of her hip. Her light blue shirt was rapidly being stained with a dark burgundy as both Shaun and Rebecca struggled to keep pressure on the wound. Rebecca somewhat was winded as though somebody came up and rammed all the wind out of her. Obviously, Juno could've done this. Mr. Miles ran over to the couple as fast as he could barking orders.

"Shaun lift her into the van! I'll grab her legs!" The red head nodded to his Mentor, his blue eyes reflecting concern behind his dark frames. He shifted the weight carefully, trying to lift Rebecca as gently as he could so the wound didn't hurt her as Shaun transferred so he grabbed the wounded woman under the arms. Mr. Miles wasn't so gently though. He yanked Rebecca under her knees, hearing her shout in pain!

"What the hell are you two doing!? I feel like I'm about to be raped!"

"Oh yeah totally Rebecca," Shaun rolled his eyes as he and Mr. Miles loaded her into the truck, keeping her as still as they could. "What a nice time to actually put a funny joke in while we're about to be killed by some bitchy woman who hates all of humanity!"

"Shut up Shaun!" she retorted flinching as they laid her down behind the passenger seat. Mr. Miles rolled his eyes.

They had to start bickering right now! This was really not the appropriate time! He looked to the two young Assassins' as Shaun started looking for the first aid kit with Rebecca yelling insults at the British man. He would tell them both to shut up but he didn't.

"Shaun stay in the back, I'm driving!" he commanded maybe making it too softly as Shaun started saying a smartass comment back to him but for a man his age, Mr. Miles was fast as he jumped out of the van and slammed the doors shut as the lightning turned into a severe storm with the wind howling crazily, making trees threaten to crush the stationed van and the sky started pelting precipitation with softball sized hail and buckets of rain that could start a flood in a matter of seconds. He ran over to the driver side and threw open the door, climbing in and starting the van up in a very careless manner.

He saw a white silhouette in the mirror and knew it was Juno watching them escape. He floored the vehicle, going as fast as he could to warn the Brotherhood what had happened in the temple and the outcome it resulted. The van jumped up and down as it flew down the trail, trying to put a great amount of distance between him and the temple. The sky darkened even more, and the earth shook so violently that parts of the hills started sliding dangerously close to the van. Mr. Miles steered as best as he could to avoid these hazards taking sharp turns. The windshield wipers were failing as the rain came savagely and the hail had shattered parts of the windows and left dents riddled in the vehicle, looking like it got savagely attacked by golfers. Nothing was going right today.

Meanwhile in the back of the van, Shaun had finally found the first aid kit (which somehow got into one of the crates used to hold the Animus.) He had put as pressure as could on Rebecca's wounds, his hands turning just as red as her shirt. He cursed silently at Juno for causing harm upon his comrade wishing that whatever came to Juno next would be the most miserable thing that would send her down into Hell. He rummaged through the first aid kit with one hand as he stared into Rebecca's hazel eyes. His stomach lurched at how calm they were. That signified that he was losing her. That was what happened to his mother as she died from pneumonia when he was eleven. It was pretty sad seeing her sea green eyes full of life just fade into a glassy stare that made him cry for a good month.

He shook his head. 'I'm not going to lose Rebecca! I've lost both Lucy and Desmond; I'm not going to lose any more people!' He finally grabbed bandages and an inch long needle with steel thread. Basic healing equipment for the Assassin's. Rebecca looked at Shaun and then at the needle.

"You are not sticking that in me Shaun!"

"Look would you like to die today?"

"What no!"

"Then suck it up you stubborn goat!" he scolded, as he put the steel through the eye and gracefully tied it off. He raised it in the air as though wanting his friend to watch its disgusting glory of being inside her. She shut her eyes and growled, "Do it quickly then!"

She had a bad history with needles, ever since she was little, they hurt like hell and quite a few times the needle either bent or snapped off at the injection sight. She just had a bad experience but she had tried to inch herself away from the needle though her reward was Shaun gripping her right hip tightly, making a scream emit from her mouth. This pain felt like surgeons had ripped open her body during surgery with her still awake.

"What's going on back there!?" Mr. Miles barked trying to concentrate on the road.

"Nothing just have someone back here who wants to die!"

"Shut up! Just stitch her up! We'll give her a more proper medical treatment when we get to the Assassin base in Pennsylvania!" Shaun groaned with annoyance as Rebecca looked up at the ceiling not trying to make eye contact with him. He tried to get started but the van collided into a pothole, flying everybody around.

"You know I'm having a bit of trouble with this procedure because of your driving!"

"Like I have a choice!" Mr. Miles yelled. Shaun got back to Rebecca and restrained her by sitting on top of her legs and started stitching her, trying to remember how to properly stitch a person. He then flashed to a memory of how his mother stitched his arm when he fell onto the gravel road when he was small. She took some black thread and stitched going up and over instead of the stitch to sew the clothes (which was back and forth, back and forth.)

He let his imagination take over as he started stitching Rebecca in the manner of an up and over motion. His thoughts then travelled over to Desmond. Desmond that stupid American brute that released a very bitchy woman from the First Civilization. He wished that Desmond chose Minerva's choice which was to gather as many people as they could and have history repeat itself instead of a ruler who'll enslave them all. Shaun shook his head and rolled up his sleeves, noticing they were getting full of blood from the excess flow from the injury. He looked to Rebecca's face and he nearly yelled. She was extremely pale signifying that she had lost so much blood. He quickened his pace, trying to get the stitches done faster. He rolled up Rebecca's shirt and brought her into his lap, noticing that she had lost consciousness. He was relieved yet worried. She didn't feel the pain anymore but what happened if she..? He shook his head and tried thinking of a better phrase.

'One way to make sure she doesn't panic.' The assault on his nose was murder as the smell of iron blood mixed with gasoline invaded him. It made his eyes water at the stench. He finished the stitching and removed the last part of the thread, using pliers. He grabbed the bandages and started wrapping her starting with the chest; feeling perverted at touching his comrade's chest but determined to get her back from the depths of sleep.

This was just what he didn't want right now! Mr. Miles slammed on the brakes, making the van jerk to a violent halt, crates crashing in the back on top of each other, and the sound of cursing coming from Shaun's mouth. Shaun looked to Mr. Miles and practically shouted, "What's the hold up!"

"Juno." That's the only thing mustered beyond Mr. Miles lips as Juno in her graphic form stood a foot away from their van, her face composed of silent fury. Everybody (excluding the unconscious Rebecca) watched with stunned horror as Juno turned into golden light. They both waited for something but Shaun was the first was to scream. Juno had gained so much strength that she picked the van up without touching it, throwing the vehicle over a hundred feet into the sky! Everybody yelled as the van did barrel rolls, flips, and other ticks in the air. The ground came within sight and it seemed as though Father Time was going to be cruel.

In slow motion, Mr. Miles managed to peer back to watch Shaun grab Rebecca and double over, protecting her from the crates. They looked harmless floating in this area but knew they were filled heavy equipment that could easily crush everybody. Mr. Miles turned back and watched as the ground collided with windshield, glass breaking everywhere. He closed his eyes and gave a hoarse shout as the van crushed into the bedrock, everything going silent and dark.

Juno reverted back to her glitching form. She smirked at the chaos around her but cursed herself as walked slowly back to the temple.

'In this form I am vulnerable. I need to find a new body; a new body that could help me rule this planet without being in the temple all the time." She told herself, descending into the depths of the cave, going back to the place where that fool of a mortal had gone. The temple lit up dully for the power source was exhausted but would last all eternity. Its light blue glimmer gave the goddess a wraith like appearance as she marched quite quickly as though she was ecstatic over this mere thought of a new body. She walked over the bridge remembering the Eye that had helped her stay alive, along with Minerva.

Minerva, Tinia's most trusted companion when it came to the research to save mankind but all of it was in vain. Minerva always had a soft spot for mere mortals but Juno did not. They were the ones who caused the war, who at the same time, begged for the planet to be saved. In return of all this, the First Civilization became somewhat extinct and the human race thrived with so many flaws in them. Juno had lost her best friend and husband Aita, but she gave Minerva hell. In what ways, only the goddess of chaos could think of. Juno again smirked as she approached the body of the Prophet. He laid there still, his arm burnt and the smell of burnt flesh in the air. Juno couldn't smell, touch, or taste but she could see and hear. She bent over the corpse and smiled evilly.

"For a body I need to rule in, I need to experiment. You'll be my test subject, Desmond."

**This is my first fanfiction story so please give me some feedback on things I need to improve. No flames! Also I might combine some parts of the Assassin's Creed book series to the video games. Just warning you right now along with the fact that my chapters are most likely are going to be only 4-5 pages long! Bye Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

His head felt like lead, the cold floor sending a tingling sensation down his spine as he grabbed the ground for an indicator on where he was. It felt smooth like glass with no other traces of texture, heat, or miscellaneous objects. He groped the ground for a couple of minutes trying to see if anything else was there but he came up empty handed. His eyes snapped open, revealing eagle like eyes piercing. Gold that was flaked with hazel and his eyes having a sense of menace. His face was a soulless warrior that was hiding something, something that had maybe traumatized him when he was younger. The man in white robes sat up and looked around, he last remembered defeating Al Mualim from taking over the Creed and having Malik rush to his side.

The scenery was a light but dull blue that had weird symbols flying around that just didn't make sense to him. This was all new to him but somehow this looked familiar like something you'd see in a screwed up dream. The Assassin checked his weapons and was relieved that they were still there. He would have to resort to hand to hand combat but if there was a Templar around, he'd have to probably wrestle away a weapon. He thought it over again and then added that he'd probably have to interrogate his prisoner to find out where they are. His robes made a gentle sweep noise as he got onto his feet, and decided that there has to be maybe some weird town or a person that he'd encounter eventually if he started walking. He started forward but saw that up ahead his path was being built before him. He tried to walk in a different direction but the action of building was repeating over and over again. The Assassin grunted in frustration and decided to just go with it, going in some direction till there was a noise like somebody yelling in distress. Changing his course, he ran towards whoever was screaming, waiting to prove he, Altair Ibn La'Ahad, was the greatest Assassin there could ever be.

"What is this place? HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!?" Ezio hollered into the empty space. He last remembered is going to Leonardo's to have some upgrades to his weaponry, recently gaining a hidden pistol that gleamed within the dull lighting. The brown haired Italian wore his robes that his father requested him to grab out of the chest when he and his brother's were thrown into jail for something that they didn't commit. The fat Spanish man was responsible for their family's ruined reputation and the family dispersing. Ezio felt sad to remember but then again he did remember a prophet being named Desmond that the woman or spirit named Minerva. She told of something terrible and that Desmond needed to do things to prevent these said objects from happening. He shook his head and looked around. Same dreary place that he arrived in. He took a nap thinking this was a dream but after the third nap, he knew that he wasn't in his home country anymore.

Ezio did run around though for a couple of hours for any signs of civilization or basic necessity's but this failed pretty badly. He got spooked by the pathway appearing in front of him but disappearing behind him as he walked. He was not used to this and just hated how it represented broken glass when the pathway appeared and disappeared. Ezio shook his head, noticing his ponytail came undone and combed his thick fingers through his glossy hair and scrutinized it in a tail, tying a green ribbon to keep the hair from escaping. He heard something like running feet from behind him and spun on his heel, pulling out his blade but it clattered to the ground as someone somehow disarmed him without even trying.

Ezio froze as he turned to see a man with robes that looked much older than his Florentine robes, the smell of sweat and hay invading his sense, and what surprised him the most was the man's face. They were hard features with snarl escaping the man's throat, it was deep and it sounded somewhat delightful to the young Assassin, but his eyes matched Ezio's. Ezio's eyes though had a darker hue of gold and hazel but still the eye shape was the same. The man looked about the same age as Ezio but maybe a bit older and with a quick glimpse, Ezio noticed that the other Assassin had much older equipment than his. He looked down and saw a sword pointing to his heart. He threw up his arms showing surrender.

Altair was confused. No one beyond Masyaf wore Assassin robes but yet this man was wearing them. He too examined the Florentine and concluded he was a very soft hearted man. His features said it all but they had similar scars on their lips, same eyes, and apparently the same weapons but made differently. He watched as Ezio recoiled from shock and threw up his arms in surrender.

'This is very…unusual.' He thought, watching the unknown man kind of tremble with fear or was just a helpless man who had been set up by a Templar agent. There were multiple occasions especially when Robert de Sable had swapped places with the woman that had dark hair and grey eyes. She was a very cold hearted woman but rather attractive in some sense.

Altair mentally smiled at pinning the woman down but was rather angry that de Sable was a coward and did it just to save his own neck. He furrowed his eyebrows and pointed the tip of his sword at the man's throat.

"Who are you?" he hissed with great disdain, thinking this could very be a Templar who's insulting the Assassin's by dressing up as their own.

"Hello brother! I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze! I'm part of the Brotherhood!" Ezio felt scared but more mortified for screaming his name and occupation at another fellow member. He couldn't help but notice the other man's accent. Sounded like he came from the east and not from the west like he expected. Then again the great Altair did tell the men as his last days of Mentore to blend in with civilization "since Masyaf was a beacon of arrogance." Ezio's mind blurred with thoughts about the other things he was told on what happened to the Assassin's but for now he was coming up blank. Though he could show…

"Where's your mark?" Altair asked, not dropping his sword. He clenched it tighter, his gloves rubbing uncomfortably into his calloused skin. His voice was unusually calm and Ezio couldn't help but oblige, showing his ring finger where his brand of the Assassin seal laid burnt into his flesh. Altair studied his ring finger and then showed his, being chopped off, being only a stub of scarred tissue. Ezio's eyes went wide. Only the ancestor Assassin's did that which meant that this man could very be, "Are you Altair Ibn La'Ahad?" Altair was not surprised this man knew him. He was known for his talents of skilled killings and even though he hated to admit it, this man was more likely an Assassin, a cowardly one but one nonetheless. He only nodded, putting away his Syrian sword, the sheening resounded as it was slid back to Altair's side and Ezio dropped his arms.

"I want to know how this is possible! You've been dead for over two centuries! Yet here you are, standing right before my very eyes! I can't wait to tell Mario when I get back to Monteriggioni!" He gushed happily, a sparkle showing in his eye.

'Oh great…' Altair thought bitterly.

**Just a quick note, the path that appears and disappears, I'm using that from the screen of AC3 where sometimes you have to wait for the game to show up and when you run around a path appears in front of you but disappears behind you. Again just in case if some people didn't get that reference. **


	3. Chapter 3

His first impression of Ezio was _'This man is an idiot! If he wanted to act like an Assassin then he shouldn't have screamed at me or put his hands in the air!'_ He thought bitterly as Ezio was explaining all about how he, Altaïr, changed the Brotherhood from the little things to how he forced everyone out of Masyaf for safety. At first he absorbed this like the ego maniac but later he just wanted peace and quiet! Altaïr poured over the options he had to get home from dumping this coward and go look for directions home, stay with him until they get directions, or just walk it out. His forehead felt pain for furrowing his brows over what felt like an hour trying to figure out what to do. His boots resounded soft pats on the ground while Ezio's leather boots, with golden buckles clomped down on the glass surface noisily. Altaïr couldn't hear anything except for his thoughts and didn't notice that Ezio stopped walking beside him.

Ezio let his hood down. He swore he saw something float downwards onto the surface over twenty feet away from his and Altaïr's location. He turned and saw what looked like a grey blur lying on its side as though a wounded animal may lie if it has no more strength to go on.

"Hey Altaïr! Come here for a minute!" He waited but the sounds of feet seemed to get farther and farther away.

"Altaïr?" No rich accent to his reply ever came. Ezio turned to face Altaïr but saw that the other Assassin had walked a good mile. He ran towards Altaïr with great speed. He had always been a good sprinter since he ran through Firenze as a kid and on top of buildings for most of his life. A life that had no enemies, no worries, and a carefree life that now turned into an Assassin life. He gripped Altaïr's robe tightly, feeling the rough fabric itch his fair skin. His first thing that came out of his mouth was something he didn't mean to say.

"How can you stand this? It feels like an uncomfortable material!"

Altaïr snapped and managed to grab his throat hard, lifting Ezio off the ground, noticing how incredibly light he is.

"If you dare ask that again I won't hesitate to kill you!" he hissed, watching as Ezio desperately grasped his hand, scratching and clawing his way to get away or to get air. One of the two. He let go, watching as the Italian fell to his knees getting his air back.

"That's…not what… (Gasp) I... (Cough) was…going…to ask! I wanted to have you come over to where I saw something." Altaïr's ear perked at Ezio's gasping words. There was something he spotted? Could it actually help him get back to Malik and his other comrades?

"Well then let's go." Altaïr wanted to start to wherever Ezio had claimed to see but obviously he needed him to point out the object. So he had to watch the Italian pant like a dog as he was still catching his breath.

'_I guess I squeezed too hard.'_ Altaïr gazed down at his temporary comrade and Ezio finally stood, rubbing his neck.

"I have to admit, that's one tough grip you got there! I thought you were literally going to kill me there!" He chuckled nervously. Even though Altaïr was the greatest Assassin there'll ever be, he had to be careful. He didn't want to die at the hands of the great Mentore before he killed his father's and brother's murderer whom he realized was Rodrigo Borgia.

He flinched at the memory that the Spaniard was at his Uberto Alberti house delivering the letter to set them free but it had back fired as they were hung. Ezio vowed revenge and so far, he is successfully getting it done but he was so close to getting the Borgia until he ended up here. He gathered his sorrow and corked the bottle, walking stiffly back to the grey figure he spotted. Altaïr followed silently behind, hoping that this was going to get him back to Masyaf. Ezio and Altaïr made their way in silence as they approached realizing that the grey figure was a man. Ezio felt somewhat of worry in his heart about this man. He seemed oddly familiar in what way, he couldn't tell. He hurried himself over to the man raising an eyebrow at the attire.

In our eyes it was a white sweatshirt with red lining, blue jeans, a grey backpack that went over one shoulder, and worn out sneakers. To the other two Assassins' however, this was totally new to them.

"What kind of an Assassin where's this short of a robe?" Ezio asked, taking the hood off the man's head, seeing the face. He represented Altaïr a bit but yet the other facial features suggested that this man was different. He lifted the man up and shook him gently; trying to wake him if indeed he was alive. Altaïr watched in silence, questioning the Italian's method of waking someone up.

"You treat this man as though he was a child," Altaïr pointed his voice as cold as the bitterest snow storm in the world. Ezio held his breath as Altaïr closed the gap between them, cupping the man's chin. He tilted the head from side to side and did see a surprising resemblance to himself, the shape of the face matched his own in a mirror and there was a scar on the right side of his lip. He glanced over to Ezio who did too have the same scar.

'This couldn't have been mere coincidence.' He opened the eyelid and saw a rolled back eye which didn't surprise him in the most.

Ezio held his breath, his heart rate increasing every time Altaïr examined the unconscious male. He already had a taste of his fury but that was only a sliver of what Altaïr truly had. Already just by his attitude and body language, he figured that the Syrian was a man full of anger, hate, and something mysterious imbedded within his history. He probably hid it because he didn't want to look weak but in turn it had turned Altaïr's heart into a dark abyss that you would've get stuck in if your ship got destroyed, along with not being the best swimmer. He was actually terrified of water from an earlier age but that is a different story. For now, his memories were sealed away along with his heart. It may take all eternity to figure him out just like Ezio is trying to do right now.

Ezio was terrified as Altaïr stood up, concluding his examination on the stranger. At first, the Italian was examining Altaïr like a still cat in a certain position determining whether they were going to attack you or not. Suddenly with a swift kick, Altaïr foot connected with the stranger's gut. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"Is he-?" Ezio started but Altaïr snapped as loud and swiftly like cannon fire.

"No he's not dead! If he was he would-"

Suddenly the man sat up and screamed his lungs out, making Ezio recoil from the sound in his ears. Altaïr was caught off guard for he jumped backwards but failed to land correctly and hit the ground with a resounding thunk. The man screamed and screamed, writhing on the floor in convulsions. He spat up blood and laid there, his golden eyes all blood shot with dilated pupils.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?!" The Italian shrieked, panicking as the man took shorter and raspier breaths as he flopped like a fish out of water. Both the Assassins didn't know what to make of this man until the ring finger caught Ezio's eye and he noticed it was the same emblem that was branded into the Italian's flesh.

It was like a brand but to us it's tattoo ink but to Ezio it was a brand that never scorched your skin.

"Uh Altair?" The man gave him an irritated gaze and Ezio continued, "This guy's an Assassin too!"

Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter was short but please read and review for the benefits of future stories! Oh also, I will include Connor but I've got make him come in at an "appropriate" time! Hope you enjoyed! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree. 3s


	4. Chapter 4

Juno was in a very bad mood today. The temple was very dark and dank, the sound of electricity humming through the atmosphere, the sound you'd hear out of a Frankenstein movie. In the room where the Animus and the gear were, there was Juno who had a body hooked up to what used to be where Aita was once the guinea pig of the same experiment that Tinia, Minerva, and Juno have all tried and failed at. It left the goddess bitter with failure and a heartache from being forced to do the unthinkable. She was busy trying to fix certain parts on what looked like a grey humanoid with only glass eyes and it was built out of scrap metal from within the temple. The siding that once decorated the Sanctuary, was now stripped of its former decoration of retro modern design that was barren leaving screws, nails, and sparking wires to the walls. She grunted with frustration, her dark eyes are hollow with no signs of remorse as she looked at the laptop that the other mortals left behind along with the Animus programming.

On the screen were the Assassins with Desmond with signatures on the right screen showing how much electricity was going into the humanoid. The electricity rates were extreme up to the overheating range as the electricity sparked and hummed, the body jumping and glowed a cherry red as the body over heated, the smell of burning metal circulated rapidly around the chamber, creating a thick smoke that was so dense that any ordinary human couldn't see an inch in front of them. Juno paid no mind as her eyes lingered from the power source readings to Desmond to see if the experiment was working. She recognized one of them as being the man who put the Apple in her temple but another one looked unfamiliar with his outdated robes and the fierceness of a cocky and arrogant man. They were both struggling to save Desmond as he thrashed around in pain, his body going into weird angles, and his face was pale and gaunt like a corpse.

This wasn't going to plan. Realizing that she may actually lose her test subject, Juno punched commands into the computer with no luck of the command actually working as the smoke got more and more dense by the minute. Smacking the computer, Juno was thinking that human technology was very digress and hard to actually deal with. The First Civilization was more advanced to the point that they could've built a humanoid that could actually put a human conscience or even better, their conscience into another body but so far, no luck with this experiment. She disappeared up to one of the power sources where she found the little cube of blue light flickering innocently as it powered the temple. Juno made a flourish with her hand, her bracelets glittering in a sinister way as the cube got lifted out from the opening. Immediately the temple went down to an extremely dim lighting, so dim it'd be mistaken as the lights going out and only a firefly was lighting the interior. Juno sighed with sadness as she appeared next to the laptop, looking at the screen.

She wanted to know if the impulses of the electricity was too strong and caused the seizures or is it the material that's defying the brain wave patterns. Juno didn't know but she was determined to make this body work. On the screen, the electricity levels were extremely low, so low it was like a sliver of a bar in a battery symbol. Something blue caught the goddess eye and she turned, noticing that Desmond was being carried by a man. A man she knew as the man who rescued the key with his dark hair in a Mohawk, his dark skin that added more character to his face, and he was taller than the other Assassin's. He hid it just for her and Desmond.

A cold sneer appeared on Juno's pale lavender lips as she effortlessly started typing a code within the computer, knowing just what she's going to do to these men. This was going to be too easy to resist it was like tempting a mouse with a bit of cheese. As she commanded the computer, she decided to model a couple of things after herself.

'This is going to be rather amusing.' She thought of how these men are going to totally be her playthings but she had to take care of something first. She walked to the bridge where Juno had once laid and reached the same pedestal that preserved her for centuries. Again with a flourish of her hand, Juno made a holographic of the planet Earth, controlling everything with simple motions with her hands. She zoomed in on a specific area within the Amazon rainforest and tilted her head to get a better look.

The spot she was looking at were ruins that were overgrown with vines and other rapidly green foliage that hungered to cover up something that should be a myth. It didn't work for the goddess found one of the places she must venture to, to prevent her comrade, Minerva, from interfering with her plan to rule the world. Her brows furrowed as she continued to examine the ruins, deciding that now was the time to actually set up obstacles so the human race wouldn't interfere with this "war." Juno stretched her hands but brought them down under her gut, taking in a deep breath. Everything went still and so quiet that all you could hear was the storm outside and the soft pitter patter of rain. Juno started trembling as she pulled her arms upwards with great difficulty as though she was lifting something much heavier than her muscles could endure.

On the globe, a mile away from the ruins in every direction, huge mountains pushed up from the Earth's crust, creating a giant ring around the ruins so that no one may enter that proximity. Finishing with an exasperated breath, Juno walked back to the console where she watched as the arrogant Assassin threw the Assassin that brought the Apple to her temple into the white portal for safe keeping. She knew who was giving these men the opportunity to escaping.

'Fine! Two can play!' She typed a code into the console and watched as her program went to work.

**Huzzo! Another chapter comes and goes. Sorry if these chapters are getting shorter and shorter but since I'm sick, I'm not thinking straight enough to actually write. I promise I'll try to add more detail but being sick, I'm out of whack! So anyway, please read and review! I would highly appreciate it! Bye for now! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Ezio and Altaїr trailed after the Native American Assassin named Connor, their minds filled with wonder and weariness. They at first didn't know whether to trust him or not since he didn't have the mark of an Assassin but he did tell them the three tenants of the Creed and how he came into possession of his robes. They had to believe him for now since he had an idea of curing the convulsing man and he had found a place to rest. This was music to both of the Assassin's ears. They could rest and not worry about surviving off this barren land of glass and dull blue. The only noise was the tapping of shoes as they all walked in silence. Ezio mentally started fidgeting. He felt like there was somebody here who was watching their every move. It wasn't a good thing either it was as though an evil wraith was lurking about, slithering in the shadows, waiting. Waiting for the right moment to strike its wrath upon them. Connor walked with silent determination towards the place he came from.

_He woke up, with sunlight assaulting his eyes, the sounds of waves crashing against the shore and the feeling of his body getting molded by the soil under him. His eyelids slowly slid open, Connor's eyes adjusting to the brightness. Collecting himself, Connor brushed what looked like white sand off his robes and the wind blew his dark hair across his stern facial features. He walked on the shoreline for an hour at the least, concluding that he was stranded on an island. It was a very strange island with strange black mounds that had protruded from the rocky wall, the sand, the ocean, and even from the trees! This was a place of wonder and eccentricity as Connor toured the island, feeling the sand displace him, the cold water splash on his back as he climbed the black mounds of the island to look out over the ocean. It looked more blue than any ocean he ever saw but the sky though it was sunny he saw marks that'd be found on an old fashioned astronomical chart. It just made him the more confused as he continued, diving into the ocean where it engulfed him. The coolness didn't make his body clench up but it relaxed his muscles. He resurfaced and decided to check out more of the island. _

_He trudged sloppily as he got out of the water, his robes holding so much water that Connor had to rung himself dry or else feel like he absorbed the entire ocean. His gaze lingered to the forest where it looked pleasant and inviting with fruit of every kind littered with the vicinity. He saw that many trees looked familiar such as pine and birch while many were exotic. He found one that was talker than all the trees but it did represent on oak trees just with no leaves. He climbed one of the trees, deciding it'd be better to look from a bir'ds eye view to find out how big this island was. He climbed the tree swiftly with no fault while getting sap on his calloused fingers that was a transparent and very sticky like superglue. Reaching the very top, he had a good view of the island and found out there were no other islands nearby. Just this little dinky spit of land the size of Boston. Something caught his eye when he looked to the east. A clearing with what looked like ant sized black objects._

_He had climbed down, the bark being nasty as it slipped little slivers in places on the hand that Connor's huge fingers couldn't reach or help get out. With a grunt, Connor jumped off the tree and hastily trampled through the forest, fighting off vines and branches with his tomahawk. The whooshing and cracking sound was all Connor could hear as the tomahawk cut through branches and other plants with ease. His foot got caught on a couple of tree roots as they made a loop from growing above the ground and then diving straight back down for nutrients. He didn't mind the plants as much as he finally got to the clearing where his curiosity had originally started from._

_ The sun shone quite brightly revealing mounds of the black concrete like material but they looked like a place to sit. Like an amphitheater in Italy, there were black mounds that formed into chairs but they all faced a huge arch that was over twenty feet tall created out of the same black mounds except it looked a bit like a crystal for it sparkled and twinkled in a welcoming manner. Connor approached the archway, amazed by its architect on the island. Questions bit his mind like starving mosquitos when they had been locked away and then exposed to a very blood animal. _

'_Is there anyone else on the islands? What is the purpose of this archway? Where am I?' He couldn't find answers. All he remembered before he got to this island was burying an amulet, something that the spirit wanted him to do to save the Sanctuary. Connor still didn't know about Juno or her role in this but he didn't care. He was still feeling bitterness from not protecting his people's land. It was his birth place, the place he grew up in, the place where his destiny came into play. He shook his head, looking at the archway with great emotions flowing through him like an ocean churning during a tropical storm._

_There was a ringing in his ears. A light ding like a bell he'd hear when someone wanted their servant to come and fetch something in the upper class homes throughout the colonies. His senses were seized by an unknown force, a dynamism that was powerful enough to make Connor walk towards the archway with him trying to restrain himself. He told himself that he's in control and that the force isn't. It was all in vain as the Native American crossed the archway finding him in a place that was extremely bizarre. _

_ Dull blue that encased the whole foreground and background with the floor sounding as plexi-glass when he walked with the pathway disappearing and appearing in front of him. Connor looked back to the archway where he appeared from and in this world, the entire archway was a window with shimmering white light like a window that you peered through during rainy days to see if it was raining really hard outside. Connor wanted to turn back and he did turn on his heel to leave when he heard a yell in the distance with a panicking shout added to the chaos of the sounds._

_ He prepared his tomahawk, grabbing a stone from his pouch and scraping it against the blade, sparks flying into the air with glee before disappearing as they flew upwards into dying embers. Connor ran towards the sounds, his mind beckoning to hurry as the sounds seemed to get more distant. He ran for what seemed like a second when he reached the area where the clamor was being demonstrated._

_ There were two Assassin's, a man wearing very outdated clothes robes and the other man wearing a flourishing cape fashioned out of glossy fabric who was freaking out as he jumped around another man wearing very strange clothing. The man was in seizures that Connor recognized right away as an illness. There was a woman in his village that suffered from the same sickness and he remembered quite clearly that the Clan Mother had sent men out to the forests. Over a couple of minutes later, the men sprung from the thickets carrying leaves that were strung on a long stem. Connor would sneak into Clan Mother's wigwam and watched as she boiled the leaves for over a minute before pouring the tea into the sick woman's mouth. The woman spotted Connor and gave him a scolding but Clan Mother later taught the young Native American how to perform this magical treatment. It took Connor days but he finally learned it and was held for responsibility over the proceedings whenever the woman went into a fit._

_Connor approached the petrified group, putting his tomahawk away._

"_You need to get him to the island." He started off; his voice calm and cool, his voice sounding like melted honey. The men were startled and turned, bringing their weapons out where as Connor didn't move an inch. There was a stare off until the man coughed vigorously, his body jumping a foot off the ground. Ezio turned and started attending to the stranger, his eyes filled with worry. Altaїr didn't let his sword down and Connor gently approached knowing this man by recognition from the stories Achilles told him._

"_Altaїr, I know you may not trust me but we need to get this man to safety. I know how to cure him of this sickness."_

"_Show me your mark then!" Altaїr barked, anxiety building to great levels. Connor sighed, he didn't have a mark. He and Achilles didn't perform a ceremony when he got his robes. He showed Altaїr but abruptly started, "I didn't get a ceremony for my mentor, Achilles gave me these robes and welcomed me into the Brotherhood. He taught me that one should stay their blade of innocent blood, hide in plain sight, and never compromise the Brotherhood. I know it may seem like a useless excuse but-"_

"_He stopped breathing!" Both Altaїr and Connor turned to find Ezio shaking the stranger vigorously, his face exposing that everything has taken a turn for the worst. Altaїr spoke, no venom in his voice but rather concern and worry. _

"_For now I'll accept that you're one of my brother's. Until we figure out what we're going to do with this man and what we can get from him, you are considered one of us."_

_ Accepting the chance, Connor rushed over to Ezio and pushed him away from the suffering man. Ezio shrieked like a little girl, at the sudden push and screamed profanity at the unknown Assassin but Connor didn't care nor pay attention as he tilted the man's head off to the side where excess phlegm, saliva, and other fluids streamed out onto the floor. He was as still as a corpse with an occasional shiver, but he was breathing and that was a good sign. Connor collected the stranger in his arms, carrying him like he was the bride and Connor was the groom. He looked to both Ezio and Altaїr, tilting his head to the direction from where he came._

"_There is island that I woke up on; it's not far from here."_

"_Who are you anyways?" Ezio asked, dusting himself off from being casted aside when the Native American came to check out this unfamiliar stranger. Connor too had a glimpse at the man's tattoo and concluded that every Brotherhood is different when it came to showing your left ring finger. _

"_Connor."_

"_Connor? Kind of unusual but I'm Ezio and that man over there is-"_

"_Altaїr Ibn La'Ahad. I've heard about him as well, it didn't take me long to figure out." He replied, walking away with Altaїr and Ezio trailing behind him._

'I feel so dumb.' Ezio thought, rubbing his scar on his lip. Whenever he was thinking, reading, or doing something that didn't involve physical labor, his gloved fingers would always run over the scar that he got from Vieri de Pazzi, a man that would've been his age but he had to exterminate the Pazzi to bring peace to Firenze and across Italy. He bumped into Altaїr's back and got a snarl from the elder Assassin. Ezio put his hands up in a don't-kill-me gesture. He looked over Altaїr's shoulder and saw a window of white light. Ezio paled and backed away.

"How about if you guys go in there while I-uh go and find any other people or merchants?" He turned on his heels and walked away, hoping he got off the hook. Connor gave Altaїr a questioning look and immediately Altaїr grabbed Ezio's shoulder.

"We're all going in!"

Altaїr managed to haul Ezio over a great amount of distance before Ezio finally resisted, running in place as though he was a cartoon trying to get away but was being held back by his opponent. That opponent was Altaїr, who was starting to get annoyed with the younger Assassin. Connor gave Ezio a questioning look, wondering how the hell this guy ever became an Assassin but it wasn't in his place to ask. He shook his head and walked into the window, hoping that this all was just a dream. Altaїr grabbed Ezio's robes by the cowl and by the back, the fabric being tied into his death grip. Ezio kept yelling in his Italian language but finally Altaїr had enough and picked Ezio up off the ground, tossing him into the light.

Ezio disappeared with a scream of Italian curses. Altaїr was now left alone out in the barren land. A shadow caught his eyes and he turned, facing a black shadow with no distinction if it was male or female. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, letting his mind relax a bit, feeling a new aroma take his senses. He opened his eyes and saw not in the basic sight but with a dark vision but the shadow came up as a vibrant red. His mind clicked and the Eagle Vision went away again. Using the window as his chance, he flung himself inside, just as the shadow threw a dagger in his direction.

**Haha! I finished another one! Man I'm on a roll! To those who are reading my fanfic out there, please read and review! The more info I get, the better the story will get along with suggestions on what's going to happen next. Please, I am open to story ideas and if you submit one in, I will include it in the story! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

The island welcomed them with a great warm breeze that made everyone feel so worthy, the night sky was a dark plum color with stars that twinkled like diamonds in the sky. The breeze rippled through the Assassin's robes as though they were spirits floating by. The forest wasn't spooky at all but the noises of various night creatures startled everybody including Ezio. One example was that an owl hooted as it spotted the men approaching the oldest oak with a tree trunk as thick as twelve school buses! His eyes had an insidious glare that beamed down upon the strangers. Ezio spotted the creature and screamed out in surprise as the owl spread his silky brown wings into the air.

"We're approaching his home, no need to be fearful." Connor told Ezio calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded fervently and they all carried on as the owl took flight into the night sky, disappearing amongst the stars.

The Assassin's took turns carrying the unconscious Assassin. Right now Altaïr was it, a great look of disgust painted his face. He wanted to carry the man as though a fireman would do by swinging the person over his shoulder but Connor had argued that if he did that, the unknown Assassin could actually start regurgitating onto the robes. Altaïr was forced to carry him like a sleeping child (which didn't sit well with the eldest of the group.) Ezio volunteered to carry the stranger but Connor had him help out by finding a spring. Ezio accepted the task, knowing that he was quite fast and an avid climber. He dashed out of the forest like a startled doe, his feet crashing through the underbrush loud enough for someone with no stealth to hear.

The Native American squatted down among the brushes and started sifting through each individual leaf hoping to find the right leaves that he had found previously. Altaïr was standing around doing nothing except watch as the stranger grumble in his sleep. He looked around, deciding it won't be so bad if he laid the Assassin down for just a minute or so. The forest was so thick though but he spotted a fallen log that was very smooth with nothing that'd put a splinter through the stranger, ("Though it would finally get the bastard up!") As carefully and quietly as he could, Altaïr laid the body down on a soft patch of grass and the head rested upon the smooth trunk. No noise escaped the thin pale lips as the head turned to the side inhaling. The sound that was sucked between his lips sounded he was a corpse breathing his last but peaceful breath. Altaïr watched the stranger for a couple of moments before turning on his heel to go help Connor.

Connor was turning the tiny flower he had found in his hand several times, of course it was tiny but it had white petals with four leaves that made the plant look sort of like a star. He agreed that he'd finally found what he was looking for. He started plucking the leaves off the bush, intoxicated with a sweet smell that emanated from the plant. His fingers got moist as the leaves he grasped squeezed their extracts against the rough skin. Connor did not mind as he put the leaves in one of his leather made pouches that he'd bought from a cheeky merchant that threw sly comments about his heritage. He shook his head and continued harvesting until a white silhouette caught his eye.

He glanced behind and found Altaïr scavenging the bushes that didn't match Connor's bush at all. The berries he plucked were red with tiny green crowns on the stem. Altaïr looked to his left as he felt a certain gaze analyzing him from a distance and they both connected their gazes. A normal person would've said that they made a "connection" but at this moment it was an actually a very uncomfortable moment as Altaïr grunted with annoyance and began picking some more of the strange berries. Connor had more troubling thoughts on his mind (besides realizing that Altaïr someday wanted a mark proven that he too was part of the Brotherhood.)

'Altaïr was supposed to take care of the sick man, not tend to the leaves. Scanning the area where it was only visible to him and him only for Altaïr was over five feet away with a different eyesight line or radius if he bothered looking around. All Altaïr could see and care about were berry bushes. He had grown hungry from the time that he had awakened to this strange world. His stomach started eating itself, causing him personal discomfort but he hid it well from others along with his emotions. With all his well-being invested in a façade Altaïr could continue any day-to-day activities with a cold glare that no one can get past by. As he picked the berries with great care, he felt a hand on his shoulder it was firm but somewhat loose.

"Where did you set him?"

"I set him by a log and that's the last time I saw him." Altaïr replied, not turning around as Connor looked around, more confused than ever. The forest was dense as it already was but since there was no trampled grass that showed where Altaïr had been, there was nothing.

"What log?" There was no log. A log could've easily set the stranger apart but there was none in the area, not even where the clearing was.

"What do you mean "what log?" It's the one that's golden and smooth. The stranger should be resting his head on the log." Altaïr grumbled, furiously grabbing berries which in turn splattered all over his hands, the red juices staining his glove and skin in a light pink. He turned to look at the log which showed no one, as he turned back his mind snapped.

"Oh shit! Where did he go!" he roared, sending a calm Connor toppling into a plant as he was caught off guard by the sound. Altaïr looked at the log and nobody was there but the indentation of the previous position. Altaïr kicked the log as hard as he could. Connor clambered out of the bushes, watching as Altaïr grumbled and paced about the clearing, looking quite bitter. The Native American walked over to the log and inspected the area, ducking under branches, climbing through prickly bushes that penetrated his thick wool robes; causing painful pricks that made even the toughest Assassin wince.

A pine tree youngling presented its dark green needles presently having a piece of white cloth speared on a couple of its twigs. Connor prudently slides the cloth off the tree and looked at its stitching. It was closely stitched as though something not human did the stitching since humans did have a tendency of making the stitching uneven even if it was the straightest stitch they could muster. Connor looked past the sapling and saw that the dirt had been disturbed sloppily as though someone was wounded and ran fast as they could for salvation against the attacker.

"Altaïr! I found a trail!" He called back, going into a squat to get a better look at the tracks.

'They shuffled their feet instead of picking them up. This man is too weak to walk.' The sounds of arriving footsteps with the smell of hay that greeted him as Altaïr followed Connor's example. They both locked eyes for the second time but there was no emotion as Altaïr gave a small nod. He knew what it meant. They both got into a running position but as they took off, a weak shriek illuminated the air along with soft grunting that sounded too close for comfort. Both of the men's eyes narrowed into slits knowing something bad was happening. They dashed among the trail, jumping over rocks, roots, and an occasional rock till they were where the most sound was heard. They watched as a bush shook violently and that's when they both lunged forward, breaking into a scene that stunned them both.

**Well I concluded another chapter. I am trying to brainstorm ideas but I **_**REALLY**_** need you guys to review. Please just one little review and that's all I ask for. Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


	7. Chapter 7

He had woken up, his vision all black, everything was cold, and the worst was that he could not move. His body did not obey his brain as he wanted to get up but couldn't move. His world seemed all too familiar with bad consequences one after another. His thoughts whirred at the feeling of unbearable pain as it shook from the force of the pedestal. The pedestal of Juno. Of course he didn't like Juno since she had made him kill a supposed ally but in the end they had found out that the blonde haired blue eyed woman named Lucy Stillman was a Templar and not an Assassin like she originally was.

He felt lost and hurt for killing Lucy, the one he had affection for but apparently she would've taken the golden orb that The Ones Who Came Before created to help humanity. The Apple an artifact with such great and horrible powers that if it landed in the wrong hands, would've destroyed the meaning of freedom and obey the rules of the Templars. To the Assassin's this was wrong but to the Templars it was the only way to establish peace. This was now demolished by his idea of a better world if Juno was released so the world didn't burn to its death.

He doted for a while on the subject's till noises reached his ears, (a scuffle, a soft growl, and a thunk.)

'What the hell is that?' His deep voice growled in the back of his head. It was hoarse from the weakened state as a result of the consequence for freeing the goddess of apparent destruction. He listened again and heard two pairs of footsteps. The one that stood out the most was the clomping of boots but almost inaudible was a soft pat as thought the other feet were wrapped in socks or some sort of fabric. The man held his breath as the feet stopped by ears. Nothing did happen until he felt the hood get pulled off his head.

'Wait, isn't that Ezio's voice? The young Ezio?' Nothing answered his thoughts as he was lifted into a sitting position but his head lolled over the arm of whoever picked him up.

'Put me down whoever the hell you are!'

The message again went unheeded as he was shaken as an attempt to be awoken. It didn't work as his body started to heat up?

'If they want to know who I am, they should look at my wallet! It says clearly that my name is Desmond Miles!' The shaking ceased but a voice snarled which made Desmond's blood run cold. He definitely knew this man, this man he had to be when he was kidnapped and put into an Animus by Abstergo.

"You treat this man as though he was a child."

'Altair! Crap I must be suffering from a very vivid Bleeding Effect!' A gloved hand grabbed his chin and the material scratched his chin in a very painful but rather annoying manner. Desmond couldn't move as head got tilted from one side to another, feeling rather useless to the situation. The tilting stopped only for warm hard fingertips to pull his eyelids open on his left eye. This created more and more discomfort along with his body somehow heating up to extreme temperatures the sweat adding even more uneasiness to the immobile Assassin.

'I hope I'm not a vegetable. If they can't figure out what's wrong with me then please just-'

An unbearable kick to his gut made Desmond's thoughts stop. That was the hardest kick he had ever received in his life! Even his father's kick was the wimpiest compared to whoever kicked him. Internally he groaned and wished he could somehow indicate that he was alive just can't move at the moment. The arm that had him elevated gripped a bit tighter on his arm, Desmond now felt pain erupt from his lower abdomen as a liquid pulsed from his stomach and chest. It was so bad that finally in a good and bad note, he yelled as he felt his body go into fits of seizures, his limbs twisting and bending.

'Help!' He only could muster that thought as his subconscious locked itself temporarily making him not remember anything except for two strong arms gathering him into a bridal carry as he silently listened as a conversation ensued.

"How about if you guys go in there while I-uh go and find any other people or merchants?"

"We're all going in!" Grunts ensued and Desmond recognized the man's voice as he muttered, "I hope this is a dream."

'Connor!? This is some screwed up shit then!' The coldness that embraced him was now a warm atmosphere that didn't affect his body temperature in any way. He felt like he was being turned and a loud shout of profanity came to his ears.

"Bastardo!" Ezio's voice echoed through an empty faction. Desmond couldn't see so he had to guess where they were and judging by the sounds of a light breeze and the faint sound of crashing waves, he was back on Animus Island.

A low groan came as a man rolled up from a somersault. Ezio recognized the sound for his ears are sensitive to sound and watching some of his townspeople train to become Assassin's, he could tell what move they're doing based on the noise.

"We have enemies lurk about on this island." Came Altair as his footsteps treaded softly past Connor. Desmond felt himself drifting off to rest as the movements of the party lulled him into a dreamless sleep. Hours later came to Desmond (or what it seemed like.) His body didn't hurt and finally after hours of not being able to move, he opened his eyes.

Everything was blurry with distorted noises that made the Assassin shiver with fear. He didn't know where he was or what the others were doing. Desmond grunted with attempt as he stood slowly. His body screamed with protest from the random seizure. The presence felt overwhelming, the presence of a scowl. The grass whispered silently as Desmond walked into the forest, totally oblivious to the two Assassin's behind him that picked various plants. He stumbled into trees, the bark scratching against his palms, embedding painful slivers into the flesh, blood coming from several of the larger pieces. The pain didn't register in Desmond's mind as he swayed from the dull pain. The vision got clearer and clearer as he continued onto whatever path may help him get to that one arch where he relived the eldest Ezio memory.

Ezio walked through the forest, a pouch at hand. He had borrowed it from Connor for water but so far all he could see was a dense jungle. Nothing seemed to be going correctly because tonight he had been spooked by a raccoon, a weird horse with a horn sprouted from the middle of its head, and a small herd of mice. The one that scared him the most was the horned horse. Its eyes were red and the coat was as black as coal that had never been burned or used. Ezio tore as fast as he could away from that beast. It wasn't a pretty looking creature rather it was anorexic, thick smoke came out of its nostrils in an angry grunt, and it's snout was not an ordinary horse snout. The shriek of the animal pierced the air as Ezio fled. He screamed in pure terror, normally he'd fight a person but this was just something not ordinary.

As he ran, a pair of almond lavender eyes watched him from a distance. It giggled evilly as it dived back into the pool of shimmering blue water under the golden light of the moon. The voice started singing airily, the sweet swooning song reaching the terrified Italian's ears. The song invaded his senses, his mind hypnotized by the sweet harmony of a call that was so beautiful that his mind was clear of everything. He headed towards the pool where what looked like a mermaid sat on a boulder that barely peaked out of the water. Her tail was an emerald green with sapphire blue flecks and her skin was very pale as though she lacked sunlight for centuries. Ezio clambered into the shallow area just as she turned, her long chocolate brown cascading down her shoulders, covering her chest, and her lavender eyes vibrant with lust. Ezio's knees felt weak as the mermaid acknowledged him her finger gesturing him to come to her.

He walked into the water, the cold water biting his knees as he suddenly sunk to his waist, wading through the water towards the singing mermaid. To him she wasn't changing but her skin started turning to a grey, her nose becoming more pointed, her hair becoming thinner and thinner, her ears weren't normal human ears but shark dorsal fins that grew to the sides of her head. Ezio held his arms out in greeting for an embrace as the mermaid's spindly fingers reached out to grab her prey, her teeth in three rows. All jagged too.

"Il mio tesoro! Sono qui per-"

"No Ezio!" Desmond yelled, grabbing the Assassin's hood. He had watched the Assassin the moment he heard the song and too approached the pond but both the Ezio and the mermaid didn't watch as Desmond stumbled onto the scene. The mermaid growled and showed now webbed fingers that had been added to the spindles.

"Whoa! Ezio we got to get out of here!" He struggled to pull Ezio to shore since the Italian tried to swim back to the mermaid now turned siren. Ezio ignored the younger man and flipped him, splashing along the line of the pond and the shore.

"Let me go!"

"No! She's trying to eat you, you idiot!" They fought now covered in sand and Desmond managed to get Ezio into a sleeper hold, feeling the Italian struggle with the grip. He gave a shriek that sounded like a piercing eagle shriek. Desmond grunted as Ezio punched him in the face.

'This is not going to go well!' Feet crashed from the underbrush, feet skidded across the sand and a cold icy blade pricked Desmond's warm neck. A tiny trail of blood flowed down his skin, a voice that bit Desmond's soul with dread.

"Drop the Assassin now!" Altair growled, keeping tension on the hidden blade.

Desmond gulped and Ezio by now was unconscious putting some ease to his mind. He slowly let the Italian drop and mused as thinking that he even looked graceful when he fell to the ground. Altair spun Desmond around, pinning him to the tree.

"Who are you?"

"Desmond Miles and you are Altair, an Assassin we learned about at the Farm." Desmond lied, he didn't lie about his identity but he did lie about how he knew Altair. He kept the logical thing to himself, if he told Altair that he was the descendent of the three Assassins' he'd probably be called a liar and need to show proof of existing in technicality world. Altair withdrew the blade a bit and turned his attention to the unconscious man. He put a hand on Desmond's shoulder and said in his serious gravelly voice, "Thank you brother for knocking him out."

"No problem, he was getting on my nerves too."

Connor was attending to the creature, throwing his tomahawk but missed as the siren jumped into the pool, the water now turning a dark blood red. Connor approached the water, not paying attention to the three Assassins' behind him. He had never dealt with any of this before he thought that the frontiersman stories were farfetched for he proved them wrong with the Sasquatch actually being a man hiding a cave, the Lochness Monster being a weird aquatic helmet, and other various stories.

This might be more than he bargained for as the Native American travelled farther into the pond, his white robes being dyed by the water. He engaged his hidden blade and waited patiently. He blocked out the chattering behind him and focused on the trickle of water, coming down the rocks over the pond and the soft waves that lapped his legs. A splash to his right made him raise his arm, a huge mouth clamped onto his arm, the teeth cutting his sleeve and flesh like butter. Connor grunted, engaging his hidden blade into dagger form, trying to get this creature off his sleeve. The creature pulled its weight backwards trying to throw the man but it wasn't working as Connor brought the dagger down on the head. The siren wriggled even more but kept its grip sinking its teeth further and further until it reached something solid. The creature let go of the arm for only a second but that was its final mistake. It screamed as two pairs of hands grabbed the chest.

"Don't get too close to the face!" Connor grunted, wading over to the two men, the siren trying to get away by thrashing and scratching. It proved useless as the dagger sunk right in between the eyes, black liquid oozing from its nose and its mouth agape. Connor sunk the dagger deeper, wanting to make sure it was dead before he withdrew his weapon, so then he could start bandaging the huge gash at his arm. The sweat on his brow dribbled down as he focused more on his strength.

Slowly the life force ebbed away from the siren, the thrashing died to nothing as its lavender eyes turned to a dark black, the last sigh came out foul breath of rotten flesh and just really imaginable aroma which made Desmond gag as he let go of the slimy textured corpse. Altair looked at the back and threw the corpse into a nearby shrub of thorns. The Syrian snorted aggressively as he turned his attention to Connor watching as he tore a piece of red sash from his robes and tie it tightly, even more blood being drawn. The water had turned back to its natural transparent self, reflecting the evening sky. The stars twinkled in the water and Altair stared into the depths, feeling somewhat more relaxed.

Ezio had stirred, sitting upwards, feeling a burn around his neck. He couldn't remember anything. He only remembered a beautiful woman that was half fish and that was it. Trying to remember anything else was like a distant dream that every time you thought about it, it would disappear in a flash. He groaned as his head pounded harder than usual.

"What happened?" he muttered. Altair turned and rolled his eyes as Ezio looked around at the three Assassin's for an answer.

'Seriously? He can't remember Desmond strangling him?' He turned his attention to Desmond and gestured for him to explain. Desmond hesitated. He didn't want to tell his ancestor what he had just did to him. It was for his own good yes but to Desmond it was awkward. Taking in a deep breath, Desmond gave Ezio a short summary about the Italian and the mermaid along with the events that took place.

A blush graced Ezio's cheek. He felt foolish for following a mermaid that was trying to eat him. He stood up and brushed himself off, the sand that was caked on him came out as dust clouds tumbling through the air. Ezio turned his attention to the water pouch and the pond, gathering the water like he was supposed to. Oblivious to Connor who held his hand out for the pouch, he bent over and soft air bubbles formed around the nozzle as it the weight shifted from nothing to a medium heavy. Ezio pulled the pouch up with ease and he looked around asking the dumbest question.

"Where's camp?"

After a short ensuing fight between Altair and Ezio, everybody pitched in, finding tall grass and laying them out onto the beach that surrounded the pond where the siren laid. They chose this spot because it would be smarter than going out to the jungle and encountering more of these dangerous creatures that Ezio described. (Most of them were fake because Ezio didn't want to find out what the others looked like or where they are lurking.) Connor managed to create a fire from the traditional wood since it was a jungle. He also managed to create a crude boiling pot out of the wood scraps that weren't useable for the fire. Desmond and Ezio were chatting away about their homes in the two different countries while Altair stubbornly slept on his mat, not wanting to involve himself with the chattering idiots.

"So Monterigioni is operating smoothly I presume?"

"Yes! I am trying to help Italy stay out of the hands of Rodrigo Borgia, the man who murdered my family." Ezio smiled, trying to get Desmond to smile. He had seen Desmond in seizures only and wanted to see how he smiled or laughed. Desmond kept a straight face for he actually thought Ezio was pretty nice compared to both Connor and Altair.

Connor continued brewing the tea, stirring clockwise and then counterclockwise like the Clan Mother taught him. There were so many steps but it was all synched into his mind. He added a tiny feather that was slathered in a red goo paste and had little brown seeds clinging to the mixture into the bucket, feeling a pair of eyes settle on him. He looked up seeing both Ezio and Desmond have that you've-got-to-be-kidding look painted all over their faces. He gave a tiny nod and they both looked scared as they watched the thin green liquid get put into the pouch where the water was kept.

"I am totally not drinking that!" Desmond exclaimed jumping a bit. Ezio had told him all about the tea Connor promised would make him well after the whole seizure incident. Connor shook his head and held the pouch out to the sick Assassin.

"Drink."

"What? No! That just looks wrong!" Desmond pushed the pouch but Connor didn't budge. Ezio decided he could actually be useful in this situation. He turned to the American and whispered in his ear, "I'll give you twenty fiorini to drink that and as a bonus I'll drink that too."

"How do I know you'll actually drink it?"

"Watch," Ezio grabbed from his belt a tiny silver chalice and snatched the pouch out of Connor's hand.

The Native American raised an eyebrow as Ezio poured himself a glass before handing it to Desmond. The younger Assassin looked down the tube which held so sign of the liquid but the feeling of the squishiness actually rest assured him there was some of this medicine tea left. Ezio nudged him with his elbow and started, "On three." Looking down at the pouch, Desmond wrinkled his nose at the imaginative taste of a gagging substance like the medicine that all the advertisements claimed were, "grape flavor that children will love." It was all a lie since he gagged at the taste. He put the pouch to his lips as Ezio counted down.

"One…two…three!"

They both chugged, the bitterness overwhelming their taste buds. It tasted like the hardest liquor with a spearmint flavor. Ezio coughed really hard, his face flushing while Desmond came up smacking his lips. This wasn't the hardest liquor he'd ever tasted not to mention he had tasted worst liquor. He looked from the pouch to Connor and said, "It wasn't so bad."

"It was bad to me though!" Ezio coughed, gagging and hacking noisily. Desmond patted his ancestor on the back feeling somewhat bad for him. Connor rolled his eyes and shook his head not believing what Ezio had done. He drank the medicine that wasn't for him.

'Great now that idiot is going to get sick!' Ezio stopped coughing after five minutes and that's when they all started talking about home.

"I used to live in a palazzo within the city of Florence with two brothers, a sister, mother, and father. One day though, the fat Spaniard destroyed my world by executing my father and brothers. I found these robes within a hidden room in the mansion. It also had the letters that proved my family's innocence but it was all in vain for my father's friend was under the Templar's control. I assassinated him and more targets associated with Rodrigo Borgia the Templar leader gave me an opportunity to become an Assassin."

"My father is the leader of the Templar's that sided with the British but he told me later of how the order didn't support the king. I was in this to protect my village a spirit had told me. Now I am also in the order because the man named Charles Lee had burned my village and as an end result my mother burned to death in front of me."

An eerie silence fell over the camp with exception of the crackling fire and Altair's deep breathing. Connor and Ezio looked to Desmond as they waited for his reasons on how he joined the Creed. Desmond went on with a single thought that popped into his head.

'I wonder what happened to Dad. Rebecca? Shaun?'

"Desmond, will you tell us about your reason to join?" Connor asked his dark gold eyes turning bright as he stared into the dying fire. He reflected on the day, staring into Charles Lee menacing sea green eyes and his thin lips turned into a crooked smile that sickened both him and his younger self. Ezio wiped away the memory of the scene of his father, elder brother, and his youngest brother all dangling from the noose lifeless. Desmond mustered his courage to tell his story since his two ancestors told their stories filled with a sorrowful passion for their family while Desmond's was one about disrespect towards his family.

He softly cleared his throat and began, "I was born into the Creed in a state called South Dakota. You would see plains of wheat for miles and miles within that desolate place was a base. It was called the Farm because that's where the Midwest kids are raised in the Creed. I was the son of the future Mentor of that place. My mother and father used to tell us stories about Templars but I didn't believe them after a while since it'd be a repeat story and I never went beyond the Farm.

"So when I was sixteen I fled to a clearing and looked to the stars. Then I heard something coming. I looked up and saw two girls who were my age maybe a bit older who were going to Chicago. They offered a ride I couldn't refuse. We drove there and after that I went to New York-"

"How could you go to New York? I would've probably seen you there." Connor interjected. He didn't know where South Dakota was located or this Midwest so he kind of thought that maybe there was more to Desmond then it seemed. Ezio shushed him and with a nod, the younger Assassin began again.

"It was a different place Connor that was named New York. I moved there and stuck to false names, used cash so no one could find me,"

'Cash? Didn't they pay with coin?' Ezio and Connor thought, looking to Desmond funny. He didn't take notice.

"I worked at a bar called Bad Weather. Unfortunately the company Abstergo aka the Templars found me and well tortured me. I felt some remorse for not listening to my parents but I had to help them or else I would die. I had Lucy who used to be an Assassin but the goddess Juno made me kill her for she was a Templar agent. I broke down and slipped into a coma but I came to seeing that we made it to another vault. I helped Juno get released because Minerva said the world would repeat with the solar flare. I didn't think that humanity should go through the same history again. I chose Juno she'd prevent the solar flare but she would be released. She wasn't nice to the human race and I thought our chances would be greater to set her free then the world to burn. Thus my burnt arm."

He rolled up the right sleeve of his white sweatshirt and there somewhat shriveled blackened arm that was surprisingly still working. Ezio nor Connor blanched but Ezio did give a tiny horrified expression. It again went silent and Connor looked up at the moon.

"It's getting late. We should get our rest." Both Desmond and Ezio nodded, going to their designated grass mats. They all fell into a dreamless slumber as dark clouds covered the golden moon and the fire went out with silence.

**Finally finished this chapter! This took me forever to do since I had an idea and then writer's block with this trend going on for about 2-3 days? I lost count but hey chapter 8's on the way! Talley ho! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**

**P.S. the translations from Ezio: **Il mio tesoro! Sono qui per- = My darling! I am here to-

Fiorini = florins


	8. Chapter 8

The sky was a pitch black as the thunder clouds rolled over with lightning spewing every five seconds including heavy rain that had threatened some flash flood, thus evacuations issued to the endangered residents. The weather man reported that this was very unusual weather for the winter since they'd usually expected snow, cold temperatures, and maybe a few showers. This caught all the New England residents off guard and they kept complaining that they'd rather teak the snow then the severe weather. One building in general was safe from the public eye along with the flash flood warnings since the compound was located on top of a hill.

The hill was in the middle of the forest that looked like any normal military bunker but looked as though it was abandoned for years and as an end result, it slowly sunk into the wet soil. The outside was made out of white concrete and on the garage entrance door painted among the panels of the door was the insignia of the Assassin's. Past that door were tunnel networks that expanded to various cities. They let vehicles pass only for the cities if it was longer than five miles. The passages were lit with light bulbs connected to generators so it wouldn't look suspicious if they were connected to the electricity poles and rack up lots of bills for the electricity used for the power.

They had certain buildings and areas that were carved into the sides of the tunnels for emergencies, accommodation areas, meeting rooms, training rooms, and for such other uses that would just baffle our minds at the thought that these tunnels could provide so much room for the Assassin's. In one tunnel that had what looked like utility vans all in front of a skyscraper murals, one of the vans came in with a siren whirring loudly like one an ambulance would use. Immediately the skyscraper started to pull apart, the ground shaking as staff from the other side came pouring out, their white lab coats flapping in the breeze with stethoscopes hanging from their necks. The van pulled up and one of the doctors, an older man in his sixties jumped onto the stretcher as though straddling the patient getting an immediate examination.

He knew who this was. William Miles, the Mentor of the Assassin's in South Dakota. His face looked smashed in with extreme velocity with some pieces of glass still stuck in and out at various places, his chest had ribs showing signs of being broken since they made various places kind of bulge out, his right arm was broken and turned in a different direction, blood flowed newly when he breathed and dried blood caked every part of his body. The older man started shouting commands, making one of the doctors' start pushing the stretcher into the emergency room.

"I want his vitals taken every second of this surgery! He has an extreme medical condition making it possible that one of his ribs have possibly pierced his lungs! Come on! Move! Move! MOVE!" Everybody ran beside the doctor getting various things hooked onto him. The elder doctor hopped off and started back out to the tunnel knowing that Mr. Miles couldn't have been alone. He tried to remember anyone else who could've been with him.

'I know that Mr. Miles went with three people: a woman and two men including his son.'

Another siren pierced the air. A few doctors abandoned their position with the critically injured Mentor and ran to the elder doctor's side as another utility van came out but it had bullet holes in the side, shattering the glass. The doctor held up an arm and brought out his pistol he always carried on himself. His grey eyes glassed over with menace as he brought the pistol up approaching the vehicle with caution. There was a similar time that Abstergo had attacked one of their vans and snuck in, with no questions asked about them. When they had reached the tunnel with medical personnel they opened fire killing a few handfuls of doctors. They tried to break into the hospital but they didn't figure out that the siren activated the entrance to the hospital. Abstergo wounded the elder man and he would've been killed if it wasn't for his grandson and his friends who protected the compound using their skills.

The door swung open from the driver side and immediately the doctor relaxed. It was his son, Jacob, his bushy brown hair that looked like he was Hagrid from a teenager novel called Harry Potter but he wasn't seven feet tall but five foot six and his dark green eyes twinkled with greetings as he shut the driver door loudly. The old man put his weapon away and watched as another stretcher was pulled out. A woman lied there, pale and gaunt from probable dehydration and malnutrition. She was rushed in with a clamor of doctors shouting commands while the old man stayed with his son.

"Where did you find them?"

"They were in Massachusetts. We heard through the Abstergo's phone conversation that the van was taking off away from a temple where the First Civilization had used. We followed the coordinates and a gun fight ensued. They had captured a man from that van and that same man was trying to fight them off but was over powered. We tried to help him escape but the Templars escaped with him leaving only two critically wounded people that you saw pass by."

The man bit the one side of his cheek. It was a bad habit he had but now that meant that whatever the captured man saw, he'd be tortured to tell Abstergo what he had seen within the Temple. He looked to one of the doctors who had stayed behind him. A lady in her early thirties with wild red hair in a sort of afro look, deep dark eyes, and she was a bit big on the side.

"Mrs. Samuels,"

"Yes, Doc?"

"Can you get that woman to respond to a couple of questions resorting to the man who had been captured?"

"I can try but it might be an issue with the dehydration and malnutrition factors." She said, her voice brittle with hard facts. She turned on her heel and left without another sound as her shoes scraped against the wet concrete. The sounds of the storm could be heard and the ground shook with every thunderclap. These were very violent thunderclaps for some of them shook so violently that things fell off the shelves and either were saved or shattered to the floor. Staff ran about with the surgery of the Mr. Miles. One of the doctors, a skinny man with spiked blonde hair chased after the red head.

"Shelby wait up!" he yelled, sprinting with a clipboard in his hand. He had just graduated from the healing section of the Assassin's, able to create poisons and create medicines. His task was to make sure patients were responding well to treatments. He was a skilled Assassin in fighting too and many of the Assassin's commented that he should've been a man out in the field but he refused. Rumor has it that his mother was a healer and gained much more respect than his father who was a ruthless Assassin with no regard for human life. He had been partnered with Shelby Samuels as an assistant when she had a patient.

She looked to him almost with a sense of cheeriness but yet harshness as he trailed after her.

"You need to keep on your toes Mr. Roberts! If there's a patient rushed into the ER you can't dawdle in the reception area."

"It's Marsh to you and I was told to stay out of the surgeons way so I stayed in the reception center to see if you had a patient under your care."

"Well I do Marsh and in any case she was carted in right after the man." Shelby added, grabbing various items from carts including I.V.'s, a urinal, and bandages. Marsh was looking around the area before turning to his clipboard. He had managed to gain access to the surgeons notes and apparently the patient was William "Bill" Miles, a mentor of the Assassin's located in South Dakota, and was recently investigating a temple related to The Ones Who Came Before. His sneakers squeaked against the white tile as they went into one of the concrete rooms where Shelby's patient was.

She was awake, sitting upright in bed, staring at the tubes connected to her. Shelby cleared her throat gaining the woman's attention. She stared with hollow sea green eyes and her black hair was in a mess as though she tussled. Shelby walked over to her patient and started out, "I'm Shelby Samuels, a doctor in the Assassin's group. I was instructed to-"

"Where is he?" her voice asked it was pained and sorrowful making Marsh feel bad for her.

'She must've gone through a lot in this state.' He walked to her other side and was surprised at how warm her skin was. She had been in the freezing rain for at the maximum three days and was almost certain she had a brush with death. Marsh asked the question keeping his voice low and steady as he stared into her haunting eyes.

"Which man? There were two men. One's in the ER undergoing surgery and another one got kidnapped by Abstergo when our personnel arrived finding both you and the critically injured man."

The woman muttered, "Shaun Hastings, he was a comrade of mine and he protected me when our van crashed. He told me what had happened and left the vehicle to see if he could somehow get help." Marsh looked to Shelby and she bowed her head. The woman caught notice and whispered, "No." Shelby shook her head not looking at her.

"I'm sorry, we tried to rescue him but the Templars escaped with him." Shelby responded, getting a clipboard from the wall and wrote a couple of notes down.

Marsh looked at the patient and didn't let go of her hand as tears slid down her cheeks. He sat on the bed and offered a hug that the woman couldn't refuse, crying into his chest. Shelby looked to her apprentice and shook her head with a disapproving manner but he didn't stop his actions.

"Marshall you know not to do that!"

"For now I don't care, she needs someone and until the man is alright or any Intel on Shaun Hastings is reported. Until then, I will be here for her." He kept his voice hard and his blue eyes turned a dark green. It showed he disapproved things and started to do things his way. Shelby growled and walked out of the room where other Assassin doctors gathered to help out the man in the ER. Marsh looked to the girl and smiled.

"I'm Marshall Roberts, an assistant and you are?"

She looked up to him and with a sad smile she replied, "I'm Rebecca Crane, the engineer and mechanic for the Animus."

**Phew! This chapter introduced OC's and here's a note there will be no I mean absolutely no OC pairings. Sorry I think it'd be somewhat awkward. Please R&R! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


	9. Chapter 9

In a modern office in a skyscraper sat a woman with platinum blonde hair, glassy eyes that showed a sinister playful look. She was watching a monitor in the meeting room where her father's clients came with such ridiculous questions about how to get attention with the public. The company had wanted to fund these programs yet keep secret so they would say a false company name donating up to a million dollars' worth of resources, finances, and other such stuff to keep them from saying that Abstergo funded them. It was true that she was Vidic's child but he truly never loved her and for good reason. He had one day gotten drunk when he was thirty and raped a woman who was also drunk. Almost a whole year later the woman had a little girl that was vain like her father.

She was used to not being loved. Her mother dumped her in an orphanage and then she travelled from foster home to foster home because of her behavior of bossing her siblings around with an explanation of, "We need discipline for discipline is how the world works." She grew up cold and heartless. One day she had looked in a file at the orphanage that described the father of her along with the updated statistics. She was originally born as Christina Montoya but every foster home gave her a new name and getting sick of this, she declared herself Divine Evelyn. Now when she looked at the old yellowed adoption page it said that her father was a rapist and they'd use a DNA test from the suspected men who raped her mother compared to the child. That's when she got the hint the reason why she went to the doctor every month for some skin to be peeled off or a blood sample.

Divine didn't want her father arrested because of her so when she turned sixteen, she graduated as a valedictorian of the class and the youngest to graduate from her school. She had a job that was full time and at Abstergo Industries. Divine was bright and had constant rivalry with Vidic's assistant Lucy Stillman. She too was bright but had more sex appeal with a big chest, wider hips, and a face to brighten anyone up. Divine had a sharp cruel face that showed no signs of mercy and her voice was cruel with a vicious edge to it. Vidic too was interested in Divine and actually asked her who her father was. She explained the situation and Vidic promised he'd find the father if she'd give him a DNA sample.

Divine obliged having an instinct rule that he may as well be her father since they shared the same views of the world and was mean to people who got in the way of their work. Vidic did get the test back and wasn't shocked to find out Divine was his daughter but when he told her she flat out told him that she considers him more of a mentor than a father. He was inside giddy about that but on the outside he kept a plain face and just nodded. When he recently got murdered by Desmond Miles, Divine changed her last name to Vidic to keep his company up and running. She indeed took over as the leader of the Templar Order, knowing it was her duty to keep the world in order through discipline.

Divine mused at how weak men could be and that she was indeed going to lead humanity in an era of peace through order. The thunder rumbled some more but it didn't worry her; it was just some silly storm. She looked to the monitor and watched the man with great interest. Her father's most loyal follower named McCarthy had captured an Assassin in Massachusetts and brought him personally to Italy just for her. She thought it was a sweet present and McCarthy had even set up a video camera so she can view the interrogation once the man stirs. Apparently it took a lot of tranquilizers to subdue him since they had to get him in the van and in the personal jet that Divine funded so they can get in and out with no questions asked.

The man had red hair, his head bowed as he slept, his grey sweater vest was torn but coincidently down the middle, his white button up stained with dirt, sweat, and blood. Apparently there were more people located within the vehicle but the Assassin's arrived and attacked the Abstergo van. It was riddled with bullet holes so they hid the vehicle in the plane so the authority wouldn't get suspicious if they drove it to the company tower. They sent out a second van and transported this man back to Abstergo. He had put up a decent fight giving one man a broken nose, a black eye, and actually killed another man by snapping his neck. He wasn't the fighting type though based on his apparel. It looked more like he was an informant of some sort.

Divine's friend looked up the name for this Assassin and discovered it through public records. His name was Shaun Hastings and was a historian that caused a lot of trouble in Abstergo but was rescued by another Assassin.

'Too bad we didn't catch him soon enough. He probably would've given us more information on the Temple.' Divine smiled at the screen and turned to the paperwork on her desk. It was about the small ordeals for people in crisis with the weather that affected the world. Her clock read December 25, 2012. She thought that this was funny, The world should've ended three days before but instead all the weather started going weird such as snowing in Hawaii, the volcanos all becoming active, and the severe storms worldwide.

There was a beep on her phone and Divine clicked the speaker button.

"Who is it?"

"McCarthy, I have something from the board of the EPA. May I discuss with you?" He had a gruff voice. She nodded and turned the speaker off before speaking to the console.

"Meeting room: give McCarthy access." The light above of the door turned from red to green with a little ding heard from the other side of the door including a robotic voice that said, "Access granted." The door opened with a swish as it slid open to reveal McCarthy. He was in his early twenties like Divine with dark brown hair and sea blue eyes. He was handsome but he had a scar over his right eye because of a run in with the Assassin's when he was a child. He loathed the Assassin's and joined the Templars at an early age. He would've been the next leader of the Order but Divine surpassed him with knowledge on different levels. Rather diverse, it's what the Order looked for and dubbed her the leader. She made McCarthy her second in command just in case. They developed a brother sister bond though everyone assumed it was a friends with benefits relationship. Ignoring the rumors they kept true to the Order and had proven to be rather talented at interrogations, (Divine using sex appeal and McCarthy with his brute force.)

McCarthy approached Divine, his uniform entirely a black ninja suit. It would've been considered childish but nowadays it was used in dark areas so they wouldn't be spotted on secret missions though there were times never to use the suit such as kidnapping a target in a public place. They weren't dumb when it came to techniques of kidnappings, killings, and other such uses. He didn't look too pleased this evening and that only happened when something was going to interfere with the business plans of Divine.

"The EPA is reporting unusual seismic activity all over the world and most of the cities are getting destroyed from New York to Beijing! They want us to make a scientific hypothesis to calm the people down. They say it could be possibly the end of the world but it also states that it couldn't be or else every single inhabitable place could be destroyed." McCarthy summarized the twenty page report in a few sentences and turned back to his boss. He didn't mind her behavior and struck up a "partnership" per say for he loved interrogating people and she loved to control people. He would've been chosen yet the Order picked Vidic. He didn't mind but he did mind the fact that he almost got transferred to another Abstergo group for rescuing people and that just wasn't him.

He loved using force instead of the sappy comfort that was usually faked to gain public attention (and for some secretive donations.) Then Divine chose him under the condition of interrogating the suspects when she said so. It didn't really bug him for she makes him interrogate at the most correct times when they're not under speculation from other members of the Templars. He was grateful at it but also at times impatient. He was a sadist, a person who gets forms of pleasure from other people's pain or ill biding's. Turning to McCarthy Divine's

"Here's how they'll report it: This seismic activity was hypothesized to be almost the phase the Ice Age went through to get to the state it is in now. The scientists of the EPA earthquake division are saying that the earthquakes that are destroying some parts of the world, are due to the tectonic plates moving at gigantic movements to just readjust themselves. The floods and tsunamis are due to the course of the tectonic plates shifting rapidly. The weather is a partial reaction of the global warming that did take place in the Ice Age and is another factor in this activity. The EPA are still keeping an eye out for anything suspicious."

McCarthy clicked the audio recorder to stop playing as Divine finished with a sense of pride in her voice. She walked over to her glass desk and was putting files about the American Red Cross aid away when a low moan filtered out of the speaker systems. McCarthy had an ugly thin smile cross his face as he and Divine gave their undivided attention to the screen. The prisoner had finally awoken, shaking his head vigorously as though trying to rouse himself from a dream. His body was covered in cold sweat, trembling like a leaf, and his skin now extremely pale. Divine inwardly cursed. These were symptoms of a deadly virus (well maybe a deadly virus if it went untreated,) she knew that this interrogation will truly be hard for one the Assassin will try not to talk because of all the traditional reasons not to tell your enemy what you've seen or heard, and two he was sick so that meant he would probably die from the abuse or mental breakdown. Divine looked to her sadistic comrade, shaking her head in rejection of his lustful glare. His eyes were hard with anger but he stiffly nodded and sat down watching the Assassin look around.

Shaun didn't like the looks of this place. It was all concrete walls with a dim light hanging overhead that was pretty damn hard to tell if there was a mirror or not. He knew that whoever had a mirror as one part of the wall really meant it was a window only the captors looked in while Shaun could only look to his reflection. He sighed and felt his body go all cold as he remembered fighting, fighting to stay out of Templar hands and to go acquire help from anybody nearby. His body rattled the chair as his body started to decrease in temperature. Beads of cold sweat slid down his face as his lips turned purple and his body went numb.

'Well what a great week I'm having! First a bitch is released to the human world and plans to enslave us, Rebecca gets attacked, we get thrown into the middle of the countryside, tired, hungry, kidnapped by Templars, and now I'm sick! Wow what else can go wrong?'

The door slammed open, assaulting Shaun's sensitive eyes as a piercing bright light emerged from the door. He blinked but couldn't adjust so he closed his eyes to where he can barely peek through to see three men walk through the door, wearing all security uniforms.

"Templars…" He breathed as they walked into the room and surrounded Shaun as though he was a prey. He couldn't see the faces but made out that they were murmuring and one nodded to the other man who then nodded to whoever stood behind the captured Assassin. Shaun waited for a blow to the head but it never came. Instead something was pulled over his head and he writhed as he inhaled a clothed bag. It smelled like nothing and he had a suspicion it was chloroform but he really couldn't tell as he thrashed around, feeling arms trying to restrain one part of his arm.

Something poked into his skin and Shaun panicked some more. Whatever was sticking inside his skin, he didn't want it there. His vision clouded more and more until he barely made out a cold voice that made his goosebumps stand on his already summoned goosebumps. It was a female's voice but other than that his vision faded as the cloth bag slid off and Shaun's chin was grabbed as he was forced to look into almond shaped grey eyes. The last words that he was told was: "Get your rest now Assassin, you'll need it."

**Poor Shaun! **** I really felt bad for him but anyways I'm working on chapter ten as we speak and please R&R! I would really like some input on this fanfic! Talley-ho! (jumps out a window) Love from The Cherryblossom Tree. **


	10. Chapter 10

"I've never been in this kind of situation before!" Altaïr grumbled as he pulled the cowl tighter over his head. It had been storming ever since they've woken up. Ezio wasn't really used to rain either but enjoyed the feeling as he pulled down his hood and started running in puddles, getting his white robes stained with mud and dirt. Desmond and Connor have been used to rain and storms so it didn't affect them like Altaïr and Ezio. They started a hike through the jungle, trying to find the beach for the past two and a half hours. They had encountered snakes and worms coming out of the ground. It didn't frighten them but not everyone was convinced as Ezio squealed at the sight of a garter snake that slithered innocently on a branch and hissed at the trespassers. Ezio pointed as he jumped back against Connor.

"What is that thing?!"

"Cool your jets; it's just a garter snake. They aren't poisonous at all; they make good pets if you have a garden that gets pestered by rodents." Desmond replied, recalling his mother tell him that when he first found a garter snake in one of the barns back on the Farm.

Ezio watched in stunned horror as the snake slithered up the white sweatshirt taking residence alongside Desmond's warm neck. The cold scales made the younger Assassin shiver momentarily but it passed as he grew used to the presence. The green and black snake stayed there for most of the trip as the warm water soaked everyone to the bone. Altaïr wasn't the happiest for this was something he didn't want to have happen right now. He wanted his desert climate back where it rarely ever rained or was cloudy rather it'd be sunny and hot. He'd do anything to get the climate back but for the moment he couldn't.

Connor muddled in his thoughts as well. He was used to cold rain but this rain was really warm and it made him sweat but he didn't voice his opinions loudly like Ezio who still nervously giggled as he trudged alongside Desmond talking about snakes. The mud was getting thicker and thicker which was something Connor could handle but the others were having problems as they took larger steps, trying to keep moving forwards. He heard snatches of Altaïr's cursing along with Ezio's exclamation to the deep mud and Desmond's laughter echoing throughout the area. Connor shook his head in annoyance. He didn't know how long they were going to be here but he hoped that someday soon they'll be back where they belong.

The mud surrounded everybody's ankles, soon making everybody take longer and bigger steps to try and evade the mud.

"This is ridiculous!" Altaïr hissed as he walked with the sticky mud blowing air bubbles in the air making noises as though he was farting. Ezio and Desmond would've laughed but hearing the venom in the Syrian's voice got them to be silent as everybody including Connor struggled to get out of this one area of the bog.

"Do you guys have mud where you come from?" Ezio asked, watching as Desmond put some distance away from the group, surpassing Altaïr at the moment. He called back, walking some more, "I did until I ran away to-" He dropped with a yell as his legs was literally sucked down by the mud, leaving his torso exposed. The Assassin's ran over to Desmond and kept two feet away in case the sinking mud was bigger than they thought. The garter snake was roused and looking to see the ground so close, slithered across the mud, disappearing under a tree.

"Somebody please pull me out!"

"We will just hang on tight!" Ezio called looking in the forest for any type of rope they could use.

Altaïr would've joined Ezio but Connor put a hand on his shoulder and produced the rope dart. The Syrian pointed to it as Connor threw the dart part into the trunk, tugging it firmly as the rope grew taught. He laid the rope on the ground with a hand under it as Desmond tried to jump up and grab the loose rope. After awhile, he finally grabbed the rope and Connor lifted the rope upwards, making Desmond hang and swing across as though he was on monkey bars.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Achilles, my mentor, gave it to me as one part of my training." Connor replied as Desmond finally reached the other two men, his clothes caked in mud. He shivered extensively and Connor walked closer to the younger Assassin, feeling his nerves get rattled as well.

He had heard about the symptoms of the seizure and witnessed it a couple times while Desmond was unconscious. They all had to be on their toes about this seizure problem. Connor looked around, transforming his eyes into Eagle Vision, trying to find a suitable place to stay or any clues to maybe game for dinner tonight. In the distance was a thunderclap that made the ground vibrated really hard and the echoes of the clap wobbled the ground as though it was an earthquake. Desmond fell but Altaïr and Connor stood fast, completely unaffected by the sudden movement. Altaïr looked down upon Desmond (who looked up at him, his eyes hollow.) With a growl ripping through his throat, Altaïr grabbed Desmond's arm roughly and yanked him upwards getting the young man onto his feet.

"Thanks Altaïr." Desmond breathlessly uttered, feeling his lungs lose oxygen. He bent over and wheezed, the storm masking the sound as a lightning and a crash of thunder erupted through the pitch black sky again.

Ezio all the while was again in the forest looking for some type of rope. He ran and ran, desperate to find something that could help his friend get out of the death hole. He considered Desmond a friend for he seemed like his friend, Leonardo Da Vinci, except he wasn't as smart and talented as the young genius but was close enough. He tripped over a root and slid in the mud so fast that he couldn't escape the huge hill that was extremely steep and didn't have time to scream. He flailed his limbs all around trying to stop himself which succeeded as he was able to catch a vine but it snapped him upwards into the trees, having him restrained from any sort of movement. He struggled against the bonds but it was useless and all he could do was stare down and call for help.

"Help! Is anybody here! I need help!"

The rain drenched the Italian's back more than it did before. He was so wet that his fingers were beyond pruned like when you're in the bath too long or you played in the water for a certain amount of time. His hair was blown from its ribbon, now hanging loosely, in sections, and acted like a veil, obstructing Ezio's view wherever he turned his head. The jungle staid long and silent with the exception of the occasional cry for help from the Assassin. Ezio would've slept but the lightning and thunderclap kept him awake for fear of being struck by lightning.

He groaned and couldn't do anything except wait. He didn't have to wait long though. There were sounds of feet crunching in the grass down below. Actually, he spotted a figure but he was dressed in ornate clothes, a dark blue cape flowing behind him and a hat that had three folds on the top. He wasn't alone though. The other man walking beside him was a man with black hair, ornate clothing but not as fancy, and a chilling voice that made Ezio not shout for help. They were talking about Connor and not in a very good way.

"Haytham, why do you persist in trying to convince your son that he should join us? He'll never forget Washington's order to burn the village, how I told him to tell his Elders about the choices I was presented, and how in fact that you out of everybody in the English world created him with that Mohawk woman."

"Charles, Connor is my son. I have in fact showed him the letter about Washington's attack to try to persuade him to join us. He is as stubborn as his mother, always hard to the answers always black and white but he chose the black side of things. Without the help of us Templars, humanity wouldn't get by. Order and control is all we need to keep humanity free but the Assassin's see that everybody who wasn't under a reign would be free but I see so many faults into that."

Ezio raised an eyebrow as he tried to hear more of the conversation but they have walked too far away to hear. He would've again yelled for help but for the fear of being discovered by the Templars that had just passed by. With an exasperated sigh there he hung completely useless and praying for someone to come and cut him down. Again he didn't have to wait long, just ten minutes after being stuck up in the vines and hearing the Templar conversation, there was the sound of something climbing the bark and the creaking of the branch when a weight was settled upon its wooden glory. He heard a sheen exclaim from a scabbard and the whish of the blade as it cut through the air, severing the vines in one sweep.

"HEEEEEEEY!" Ezio yelled, falling into the extremely big green bushes that waited for him below. Altaïr smirked as Ezio missed the bush by a couple feet, landing in a pile of mud. He didn't laugh or giggle like Desmond did as he clambered out the bushes, helping his companion to his feet.

Connor stayed silent but he had a smile plastered on his tanned face, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement. Ezio's cheek were painted red with blush as everybody stared at him with smiles including Altaïr, the coldest men among them but Ezio smiled as he realized that Desmond smiled, flashing his white teeth that were in a perfect row with perfect spacing. No crooked teeth or rotting teeth.

"You're smiling Desmond! Finally!" Desmond raised an eyebrow at the comment. He didn't know what the Italian was talking about and the fact that he was told nothing kind of caught him off guard. He shrugged it off and watched as Ezio's face turned from glee to realization. He turned to the perplexed native and started frantically, "I saw a man with another man talking about being your father and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there speedy," Desmond started putting his hands in a time out gesture (the Assassin's didn't recognize that sign but let Desmond do it anyways.) He put a hand on Ezio's shoulder and continued, "take a deep breath and tell everything from the beginning."

With a nod the man continued about the conversation at a slower pace, and then pointed into the dense bush jungle.

"They went in there. I tried to listen some more but they were out of reach."

"Good job brother," Altaïr said with full appreciation painted within his deep voice. Connor snorted and shook his head. Even his father and the enemy had to be in this world as well! He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, with a sigh, Connor faced his comrades. They didn't look mad or shocked rather they were used to the idea of a Templar of a father. He would've asked why they didn't mind but he must've figured they had heard of the idea somewhere else.

"We should get going," Altaïr finally spoke, looking into the jungle of bushes. "I fear we might have to find a place to dry for a day or so. Also the idea of a base is good for it may give us a protection from those sinister men."

For the whole day, everybody walked through the rainforest, their feet aching, everybody so wet that the weight felt like they had absorbed all the water in the world, hungry, and alert for the presence of the Templars. Up in the trees was a figure watching them with eyes filled with serene calmness and the figure flashed a gentle smile before disappearing in thin air, not being noticed by the Assassin's.


	11. Chapter 11

For a couple of days straight, the party of Assassin's walked and trudged through this dreary weather. The most energetic out of the group was Ezio but that was slowly diminishing as the storm got worse and worse by the hour. Altaïr and Connor were grouchy from the rain while Desmond paid no mind, continuing on through the mud. They had searched the area for game but unfortunately nothing came their way so they scoured for berries, roots, water, and anything to stop their hunger. Connor had found a huge bush that kept water safe within its vibrant green leaves and left the water unharmed from any non-purified objects or critters. They all drunk till their bellies had the feeling they would explode out of the cavity, satisfying their hunger at the moment. Ezio decided to go ahead of the group, dashing through the brush, anything to get out of this God forsaken jungle. His feet echoed through the forest with brush, twigs, branches, mud, and sand crunching under his leather boots now worn out and soaking wet. The sounds of crashing waves erupted in front of Ezio, scaring him. He jumped, turned and ran back, not daring to face this mighty "creature."

He ran to the back of the party and pointed to the noise from the trail he had just created.

"The sounds over there don't sound too friendly to me!" Everybody listened closely, the trickling of water down the trees, crashing onto the ground, onto them, and through all of that they shrugged until they mulled over the sound once more, trying to distinguish the crashing. Desmond's face lit up and he ran as fast as he could along with Connor. They raced ahead of everybody, Desmond yelling on the top of his lungs, "Waves!" They kicked up mud behind them, making Altaïr go even sourer and Ezio raising his arms up, trying to protect his face from the brown invaders. Wiping off his robes and his face, Altaïr bitterly muttered something under his breath. He hated it here and would do anything to go back to Masyaf where the hot summers with no rain would keep him quite content for the rest of his life. Heck he'd take on Al Mualim or Robert De Sable if he had the chance. Ezio cursed in Italian, he didn't mind the rain but now his handsome face was somewhat stained brown from the mud and underneath it was pale due to the amount of rain they had been receiving. Calmly Ezio asked Altaïr how big the waves were that he heard just before the others took off.

Sighing, Altaïr listened, using his sensitive hearing to his advantage. They walked through most of the jungle and even though they sounded far away it bellowed like a storm that hovered over both him and Ezio. He wasn't good at math the only time it came into play is when there was an assassination he had to preform, even then it was very simple math from how many guards there are, to the timing of the target coming in or out and the right time to strike his target down. He turned to the Italain and saw Ezio peer into a muddy puddle, scooping some water out of the bushes leaves, wiping it against his face, as though trying to rub things off.

"I cannot say."

"Then I will try to delay arriving onto the beach then." Ezio muttered, really wishing he was back in Venezia where there were canals and not huge waves that sounded like something going to eat him. Altaïr silently agreed, he didn't want to face these waves since he was terrified of water because one he lived out in the desert so there was barely any water and two there wasn't a river, lake, or ocean for miles so he truly didn't learn how to swim. Ezio was only scared of the water because of the noise it created along with the storm that got to the point where trees fall to the sound of the thunder claps, the water flooded parts of the jungle making everyone climb into the trees and navigate around the murky brown pools of rain water, and the ground at times gave in. Ezio had no problems with water since he was the best swimmer out of the family but watched Altaïr's body language.

His body was unusually stiff as though the Syrian was expecting a blow and at the mere mention of the word 'water,' he'd flinch as though he'd gotten pinched by an invisible hand. Ezio wanted to shrug it off but the closer they got to the resounding beach, the more he was anxious to stay back into the jungle. It would've been fine but there was nowhere to build a fire there. They reached the edge of the jungle where in view was a large mass of land, with miniature puddles and surprisingly not as much rain. The two Assassins' looked to one another and raised an eyebrow. The same thought simultaneously passed through their head just as a thirty foot tall wave towered over the unsuspecting pair: 'Where's the other two?'

The wave crashed onto the cliff and they parted, Ezio clinging onto a big boulder, the sea salt stinging his eyes and Altaïr who was carried back into the ocean, his yells drowned out by the churning sounds of the surf as it sucked him under. He thrashed against the constricting current, feeling his whole body being thrown and turned as he helplessly tried to swim up to the surface. He failed, only managing to stay in one place but another wave swept him upwards, successfully getting a gulp of air before another wave pushed him under, the ocean carrying him like he was a leaf in the most powerful rapids on the planet. Altaïr tried to fight the beast of the ocean only to fail as air bubbles escaped his scarred lips. The water pressure was too much, his lungs hurt, his legs and arms went numb, the cold water threatening to freeze him. He slowly sunk and his pupils shrank to tiny slits as a flashback came to him.

_It was a very hot and sunny day in Masyaf; the people were stirring with activity like they usually did. Most of the children played in the streets or helped their parents with chores such as fetching water from the well or attending to the livestock that couldn't escape the blistering heat as easily as the citizens did. Within the castle of Masyaf where the Assassin's lived and trained, Umar was working at his desk as usual while Altaïr was looking out the window. The boy felt a tiny cool breeze filter in through the window, rippling through his dishwasher blonde hair, his face plastered from the liquid heat that tormented him more than his father._

_ Umar turned from the desk to look at his only son. He was his pride and joy ever since his wife passed away. Altaïr resembled his mother in every shape and form from his eyes to the way he acted amongst strangers. He was strong and silent unless something piqued his interest. With a sigh escaping his lips, Umar approached his son and wrapped him in a gentle hug feeling the same breeze infiltrate his burning skin. Altaïr didn't move but stood still, watching as the other children ran out of the training area, disappearing beyond the iron gate where the gate stood agape to the citizens. The only time it was closed was to invading enemies which hasn't happened for a while. _

"_Father, can I go out to the well today?"_

"_No not today my son. We have enough water to last us a whole month." Umar shook Altaïr gently on the shoulder and all Altaïr could do was stare out the window._

Altaïr snapped back to his senses and tried swimming again, feeling his lungs became ever more painful from the pressure upon his chest and his face turned blue. The heaviness of his weapons were unbearable weights. Altaïr undid his weapons belt as quickly as he could, the leather slipping through his gloved hands and he pushed off of something hard, shooting himself upwards, his weapons sunk heavily into the sand below. Altaïr struggled as he saw something, a light that made him warm as though he stepped inside a warm bath. His thoughts went blank, not even thinking about the pain in his chest or the panic that had once invaded his senses. Air bubbles escaped him but they weren't important to him or his lungs exploding for air. The warmth made his thoughts retreat into the back of his mind, his body sinking.

_He didn't know how he managed to get out of the fortress but now here he was with a little group of children from the village, gathered at the edge of the riverbank. It wasn't a vivid green but looked like a washed out photograph as the river raged with waves spurning and turning violently. Three or four kids went only to the shallow parts, making the water spray onto themselves while two other elder children swam across the river and back, giggling at the dares they dared each other. Altaïr stayed on the land, unsure of whether to bask himself in the coolness of the river or head back to Masyaf before his father or one of his comrades finds him here. One of the kids that accompanied him looked at Altaïr, his black hair sopping wet from dunking himself under the water, walked towards him, his clothes weighted down from the river._

_His brown eyes twinkled with happiness and Altaïr only saw him a couple times but he was one of the Assassin's children. 'I guess his father let him come down here.'_

"_Hey Altaïr, want to climb the tree over the river?" he pointed to an old tree that hung over the deepest part of the river. It was a popular climb for those who mastered the skill. The leaves were there no more and the twigs wilted from the lack of hydration._

_ Altaïr nodded and the mystery kid climbed up the tree first, scurrying sloppily to the thicker part of the tree where it hung over the river. Altaïr followed behind him._

"_Did your father want you here?"_

"_No, my dad said that it was so hot people would burst but I told him then we would've exploded." They climbed to the part where beyond the thick point of the hanging tree were two limbs, both wilted and they didn't see the hazard as they sat upon them. Their feet were being cooled by the spray of the river, sending automatic relief to their overheating bodies. Altaïr explained his situation with his father and the kid across from him smiled. The tree creaked and groaned but neither noticed as they discussed several things about the order._

"_I don't understand," the kid began, kicking his feet lazily over the branch. "Why do those people called the Templars want to take control of everybody? It wouldn't work we can never be controlled."_

"_I agree." Altaïr nodded, feeling something was off. Not the boy in particular but did he sink a couple inches? He couldn't tell but that was the least of his worries. _

_ The sounds of horses whinnying caught both of the boys attentions and they froze. There standing under their tree were three men from the fortress. At the head was Umar, in the rear was another Assassin named Torik, his light brown eyes sparkling with disapproved rejection at their actions, and Al Mualim, the Mentor. Both of the boys shook with fear as Al Mualim approached the base of the tree. His voice was gentle and calm as he called up to them, making them tense more._

"_You two should get down now, it is too dangerous to be up there, especially in this particular weather-"Without any warning, the branch that one of the boys sat one crunched under the pressure and Altaïr plummeted down into the river. He was caught by surprise but the water overwhelmed him, feeling his sense give out. He closed his eyes and in turn surrendered to the darkness, catching one sound and it was human._

"Altaïr! Wake up!" Ezio screamed, slapping the man across the cheek. He had found his body floating within the calm waves of the pool. Before that, Ezio couldn't find Altaïr for ten minutes at the most from the churning waves. He called and called but got no reply except for waves that crashed onto the cliffside, shaking Ezio greatly before he used the wave to his advantage. The next surf dragged him into the ocean just how the ocean did to Altaïr. Ezio forced his eyes open and let the current drag him to wherever Altaïr was. He surfaced a couple of times before arriving to what looked like an underwater cave. It was dark and spooky, something out of a modern day horror movie. With adrenaline pumping, he dove again but hurried his swimming pace to find the man.

His eyes adjusted to the dark but he couldn't tell if there was a body here so he was his rare skill turning an infrared vision on, looking for a golden body. Scoping out the cave, he finally fell upon a golden target that floated harmlessly upon the surface of a pool. Approaching the body he would've let out a sigh of relief. Altaïr wasn't face down and even better was that he was breathing slow and steady breaths. Ezio hauled his comrade into the cove, straining his arms to the point that his arms felt like they were being slowly torn from his sockets.

Altaïr stirred a bit but uttered a word more like a name that Ezio couldn't really recognize but it sounded as though he was afraid. Afraid of whatever or whoever it was. Altaïr did go into random spasms like Desmond did except it wasn't as scary or life threatening rather he was rolling around, trying to free himself from a nightmare. It was failing as his breathing lessened and lessened making Ezio panic. Not knowing what he was doing, Ezio slapped Altaïr across the face as hard as he could; it drew blood from under the Syrian's eyelid. Finally out of desperation, Ezio gathered a handful of the cold water and threw it in the man's face.

Altaïr bellowed a scream, panting uncontrollably, clutching his chest as though reassuring himself it was a dream. He snapped out of his memory and looked around. They were inside something of a cave, dark blue and the only light was from the shimmering pool, it rippled the light onto the walls and onto his Italian companion, whose face looked worried and solemn. He was wet to the point of his clothes threatening to be pulled off and Altaïr looked down kind of realizing his situation a bit. He was obviously wet. The pain on his back throbbed violently and it spasmed hard too, it would've made an average man wince and scream at the pain but Altaïr could tolerate it. He was trained to.

The cave rumbled slightly and Ezio steadied himself as he rose, riding out the vibration. He wrung his clothes dry, gesturing for Altaïr to do the same but out of politeness, he refused. Just for the moment anyways.

"Where are the others?" he asked hoarsely as Ezio wrapped one of the Syrians arms around his own shoulder, supporting him against the semi dry robes. With a grunt, Ezio replied, "I don't know, I was too worried about you to actually find out where they went." Altaïr understood. They were missing and unfortunately, this meant that they were on their own at least for a while if they found some comrades or allies.

The cavern was dark and it wasn't helpful especially when the walls started to get tighter and tighter. It was a claustrophobic moment. It was too constricting, making the Assassin's resort to the only option that was important in that instance: a time to rest. Ezio helped Altaïr back onto the ground, the wound on his backside still throbbing painfully. Too much pain as a rock scraped against the wound causing fresh blood to flow freely with a grunt escaping his lungs. Ezio ripped a piece of his dark cape off and felt around Altaïr's torso desperate to staunch the blood. A hand that missed a finger grabbed the Italians wrist with his quick reflexes and Ezio went stiff with fear.

"I'll guide you." The deep voice murmured, guiding Ezio's wrist to the wayside of his back.

With a tight nod, he resumed following the directions carefully. After a couple of tries and dry laughs, the cloth rested upon the cut, making Altaïr wince in pain. Ezio did a victory dance in his head but knew that this wasn't enough of a medical treatment. He looked into those deep golden eyes, the eagle eyes, and saw the coldness that was masking an emotion, an emotion that didn't want to be opened. He turned away and ran, his voice echoing back the usual call, "I'm going to get some water!" It was a way to get out of a semi awkward situation but one that seemed a bit appropriate for this moment. Altaïr looked after the Italian and gave a smirk before his vision clouded again as he revisited the last part of the memory, his mind slipping into a torpor state.

_He had given up. He couldn't remember anything else that had happened. The coldness of the water paralyzed his whole being physically and mentally, the darkness that had now consumed him but when he awoke, he was facing the piercing gaze of the hot and vengeful sun, with the sounds of ecstatic surprise resounding around him. Exclamations came as well when Altaïr pushed himself up off the ground coughing the water out of his lungs. He gurgled at the taste of the fresh water now tainted with blood. The sound of his name sounded desperate almost pleading with him about what he couldn't say. Everything to him was cloudy and uncertain; he readjusted his arms and legs, standing up but with his body racking. He stumbled and nearly fell but he kept his stance, waiting for the dizziness to cease its troublesome actions. Altaïr was unaware of where he was until the feeling of warm arms encompassing him within a strong embrace. It was tight and all Altaïr could do was slowly, mechanically, hug back. A soft cry erupted from the blur and the young boy's eyes focused in more, recognizing the facial features slowly. The broad nose, the dark forest green eyes, and the grey stubble painted along the jawline was his dear father, crying with soft tears showering the boy's face._

"_My dear little eagle, don't scare me like that again!" Umar cried with relief and harshness. All Altaïr could do was nod and rest against his father._

_ This moment could've been a little bit longer but a cough startled the family reunion, turning their attention to the other two men and the boy that was being held by one of the Assassin's in a death grip. He looked feeble and frightened in his rags for clothing compared to the Assassin dressed in his magnificent white robes. The boy kind of trembled but otherwise was fixated in a daze usually when witnessing something terrible. It didn't matter to Altaïr or his father, rather the Mentor approached both of them, his rich honey voice making Altaïr feel warm and welcomed within the presence._

"_Are you alright child? That was a fall you had and the water, it could've killed you!" Nodding Altaïr watched as another Assassin approached the master, bowing his head. _

"_I'm sorry Al Mualim; I must've not told my son that it is dangerous to climb the old tree. My apologies." Al Mualim didn't pay attention to the Assassin rather his blind eye focused onto the wet boy. He gave a tiny sigh and got onto his feet._

"_Let's get back to Masyaf shall we? I still have important work for everybody to get done quickly. He turned to face the horses and nearly mounted Umar's white stallion but he paused._

_His black robes cut through the still air and in his voice that was so gentle and soft, that Altaïr had to strain to hear the words through the mans old and cracked lips._

"_Umar, you may take a day off for now. I bet your son will need you after the time in the current." Neither he nor his father could believe their ears! The master giving them the day off? It was a forbidden dream but the wish was granted as Al Mualim clambered onto the restless horse, the horse pawing the ground angrily. Nobody could ride that stubborn horse except for Umar and Altaïr. The horse was designated to them and people took it as a sign of a great strength amidst the family but they, Umar and Altaïr ignored it. Umar and Altaïr loaded onto a black stallion with silky fur and was permitted to be the head while Al Mualim rode behind, bringing the back of the party on a white mare with blood red eyes and a fiery temper. Altaïr wanted the white stallion for it was his father's but the Mentor refused simply giving the excuse "too wild for a recovering victim." It was believable to for the mare would rear, buck, and whinny aggressively against its new rider. Al Mualim stayed strong though. He fought the horse with the reins, keeping him under control for a certain amount of time. Altaïr watched as the river slowly diminished from his fearful golden gaze and soon arrived in their chambers, still struck down with the haunting memory of the river._

**Okay, sorry about that, my laptop is being dumb so a whole month it said that my flash drive which held my fanfic was in error and needed to be replaced. So I tried it again and two months later now it says, "Oh well you can work!" I need a new laptop so it may take me awhile to write new fanfic. Hang on; chapter 12 is in the works as we speak. Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


	12. Chapter 12

The waves crashed dangerously close to Connor was he jumped from boulder to boulder, spotting a cave just a little bit away from jungle where he and Desmond left their other two comrades in the dust. The rocks were extremely wet, with slime growing on top of them, making it even more difficult to manage this simple trek to the rocky sanctuary. Desmond was left on the cliffs, watching out for any signs of Haytham or Charles. He didn't really have to explain to Desmond why he didn't like them. When he tried though, Desmond put his hand up and stated, "I know what they did to you and I know what they are. There's nothing new you can really tell me about them." It shocked Connor but then he slowly understood that he had someone that understood him. Felt nice and all but this task was more important. A huge wave came rolling, higher and higher it climbed, the dark waters now building into what looked like, a face? It was one that he seemed to recognize. A feminine face that was like a vulture's face but it was somewhat a beautiful. Connor's mind kind of stopped processing until he saw the wave come pretty close to the cave opening.

His mind flashed with sudden realization and he darted as fast as he could, jumping over boulders, skidding across the wet stones, the rocks digging into his hands as he climbed over towards the opening, desperate to beat the wave. Noticing that the wave was literally right on top of him, Connor used all his strength, energy, and momentum from swinging from ledge to ledge, he threw himself at the cave opening. Everything went in slow motion, the wave roared and hit the cliff side hard, Connor was swept into the surf, the hollowing ring of the water filling his ears, and the sudden but painful connection to his head. Everything went dark; nothing was there, except his mind drifted to something, something that he didn't really expect.

_He was laying within the haystack, listening to the bells ring as guards looked for him, high and low but oblivious to the fact that he laid in a simple haystack, unwinding for the day. It wasn't the best place to be but at the moment, Connor didn't really care. He had been chased by guards, thieves stole most of his money and they somehow eluded him, Charles was no where in Boston, and he was being hunted down for killing most of his targets (which is not surprising in the earnest.) The hay was warm and inviting, making Connor feel at ease as he let his mind drift, falling into a deep sleep. _

_His first thoughts were his mother, he dark brown hair, the eyes the happily sparkled whenever she saw her son, whether playing with friends or just simply hunting. It was a welcoming thought but suddenly she changed. From her beautiful feminine features came this thin frame, black hair that had a fancy crown looking object, keeping the hair behind her. Golden orange eyes filled with deceit and hatred, a pointed nose in a beak shape, a white gown that fluttered sinisterly in the air. She was somewhat attractive if she had gotten rid of her atmospheric hatred._

_Connor would've been shocked but he knew that this had to be a dream. For no such woman should've existed, right? Then he thought about it and realized it was the spirit that had made him go on this journey. This journey which made him feel like an outsider to the citizens of the newly created America and to his own people that were a part of him. He watched as she seemed to talk to what looked like a person cladded in metal as though molten metal had been poured over a human being. It rested upon a table, very white and bulky looking table that just didn't seem to fit quite right, not to mention the scenery. It was dark with side panels that glowed with a soft blue green hue that revealed that they were in some type of cave. It wasn't really ordinary for it had some kind of flooring, siding, and black crystals that gleamed in the light. It gave Connor goose bumps just to look around but the woman working with the body chilled him. _

_She was muttering something but she was poking the body with needles, metallic ropes that sparked with tiny fires dying on the metal floor, and it sounded like she was cursing just in a language he really couldn't understand. His eyes trailed to the body behind the muttering lady. It was the body of a man, roughly around his age with some facial features that kind of looked like Connor but with some different features. He was half naked, wearing only dark blue pants and his chest was ripped open, and it was like what predators often do in the forest do just to feed themselves and it was in their instincts to do. The spirit looked up at him, her eyes boring into his. Nothing had befallen her, it's as though Connor was invisible to her. She dropped her head once more, managing to balance a brain onto the set of needles and probes, delicately lowering it into the metal body. Connor's stomach flipped at the gore, he has dealt with gore but not in this kind of way. The brain was then removed and placed within the body, leaving blood smears on the shining silver body. This didn't bother Connor as much but still it was kind of disturbing on what he had just witnessed. The whole scene went black again and then he woke up._

He shook his head. Where was he? It was too dark to see for sure where he had gotten himself into. The texture under his hands was rough, semi dry and semi wet, it was a mix between the two. There was no light to adjust to, absolutely nothing to go off of. He had triggered his Eagle Vision but even then, it was useless. Connor picked himself, holding his ribs as he painfully stood, his legs straining from the sudden shock of the wave mixed with the now present ground. It was warm in here, so warm he would've stripped but he shook that out of his head. The native stood in the darkness, completely clueless on how to find a way out until the sound of feet echoed behind him.

Turning, Connor tried to adjust his eyes again but they didn't only to see something like a tiny orb of golden light float towards him. He raised an eyebrow, stretching out his hand to catch this little mysterious object. Even though it didn't have eyes or a face in this matter, you could tell that it looked at Connor's hand as though it was curiously peering at it as though he were foreign. He waited patiently, to see whether this light was going to land his palm or what else this little thing could be capable of. He tried to think of any stories that the Elders told him that could connect to this little light but it came up empty.

The light rested within Connor's hand, almost like a pet would when it found a comfortable place to sleep. Peering at this light, Connor tried to make more sense of it until a shadow caught his eye. He looked up and found Desmond standing there, completely dry. Desmond raised an eyebrow and the light immediately darted over to him, as though it was a faithful companion coming home. It zipped around the younger man's head, casting every angle of the men's shadows upon the walls. It dizzied Desmond to watch the little light zipped rapidly to and fro before nestling itself onto Connor's shoulder. He stood there, amazed but his face masking his emotion. It was an unconscious instinct, nothing that he really needed to hide but just to use against his enemies if they needed any information out of him.

Desmond chuckled and combed his dark hair with his fingers, glad to see Connor look bewildered. He knew Connor was trying to hide his amusement but it wasn't working. He worked with his ancestor too many times to see what even the tiniest eye movement revealed a certain emotion. Looking around, this place could be a very good base but the waves would actually put the whole party in danger. You see that opening where Connor jumped to, went into a tunnel that goes downwards and into a ten by ten room where Connor stood in the center.

The light floated softly past Desmond and then it jerked itself further upwards, leaving both of them in the dark. With no word uttered, the duo climbed out of the tunnel, following the faint light up to the surface where the ocean spurned and spitted very angry that it had lost its prey. The ocean slowly turned itself into an entity; the Assassin's watching it with an extreme interest but added with a sense of immediate endangerment. At first Desmond was confused on what's going on until the body started building details around the liquid body, there was a hitch in his breath as he recognized the person immediately. It was Juno.

Juno looked down upon both Assassins' a nasty smile already upon her thin lips. She bent over so that she stared at the Assassin's, Desmond slowly backing away and Connor as still as a statue. He was emotionless; he had already dealt with this woman. The spirit that told him to find the key and bury it in a safe place. So she wasn't much of a threat to him but by the scuffling of Desmond's retreating footsteps, she was not very kind to his comrade. Juno raised her hand, the form of a ball appearing all black and violet flame blazing the mysterious object. Grabbing his ancestors arm, Desmond yelled, "Let's go!" Connor had no choice but to follow as a shiver ran up his spine and the fact that Desmond seemed tough with his decision. They tried to run back to the jungle but a sudden barrier of black shadow appeared, wrapping and coiling themselves as though they were tentacles, ready to ensnare its prey within its slimy grip.

Juno's started laughing very evilly as she watched the men try to escape the barrier, going left and right only to encounter more tentacles. With appeasing eyes filled with a mischievous entertaining sparkle as they came charging at her, Desmond diving and Connor pulling out his tomahawk, the insignia of the blade glinting ferociously in the sunlight. The native demanded answers while the American was flying quickly towards the sea. Again Juno thought that this was simply too easy. She pulled her purple Soul Catcher out and beamed it at Desmond, the catcher suddenly shooting out tentacles that acted like whips, catching him around the ankles and the waist.

He gasped, the air rushing out from his lungs. That hurt, the whipping part, now paralyzing his legs, unable to move and his neck snapped. That whiplash wasn't an enjoyable pain and his voice was a heavy lead that glued itself in the middle of his throat, his mouth going dry with fear as he was hoisted up dramatically fast, faster than a wink of an eye. The main barrier which trapped the souls within this sinister orb oozed itself around Desmond, making him wiggle uncomfortably. It felt like he was being absorbed by jello. His discomfort continued to grow as it seem to be exploring his body like a woman would if he was going to get laid like he would sometimes do after he hooked up with a woman after he had a couple of drinks after his bar shift.

Desmond tried thrashing as violently as he could muster but slowly as he was brought into the core, his mind was getting foggier and foggier, and his body growing more tired, more relaxed. The jello feeling slowly subsided and it felt like he was being dipped into something smooth, unaware of the dark liquid that slowly transformed itself into appendages, wrapping around the man, having no problems on claiming him as their own. The last thinking thoughts that slowly came into his thoughts were calling, a blind calling for his Native American ancestor.

Connor looked on not in horror but in disbelief, Juno (or in his mind "The Spirit") had just taken his ancestor inside that weird prison, the scene of a man struggling then going still, appendages had grabbed and cloaked him in darkness before wiggling around as though they were satisfied by their meal. He crouched low, ready to fight but not before trying to reason with her.

"What is going on? I do not understand."

"You will never understand for he is the enemy. I fear that he has influenced you to the point where I have no choice but to efface you from this reality."

"But what has he done to deserve this type of death?"

"This isn't death though," she cooed, letting the Soul Catcher roll harmlessly on to the ground, landing on top of his feet. He stooped, picked it up, and peered inside. There was a mini man inside at the bottom, the tentacles on top, writhing around. It didn't look like Desmond was harmed but then again he wasn't too sure. The catcher started vibrating violently within his gloved hands. Connor dropped it, only because he had a bad feeling about holding it and immediately regretted that he had picked it up. He stepped back as the orb slowly got bigger and bigger until it was about the size of the water entity's face!

"His punishment isn't death but captivity for he is one of the keys to my freedom."

Connor could only gape at Juno, unaware of the tentacles from behind him start to slither behind him, leaving slime in the rocky shoreline. He was ready to strike, he crouched and with a war cry, he lunged but that didn't work. Twenty different pairs of tentacles grabbed him, suspending the distraught and perplexed man over the Soul Catcher. Juno leaned in, shrinking down to a smaller size, as big as him and grabbed his chin.

"I think I've just found a use for you." She retreated but not in time for Connor to throw his tomahawk at her forehead. Well water didn't act like a normal human skeleton like thought. It stuck to her forehead though. She grabbed the handle and yanked it right out. Not being affected by the weapon's purpose, she threw the tomahawk as hard and as far as she could, the weapon glinting as it went flying into the forest, landing beyond the human eye could see. All Connor was do was fight as he was dragged into the Soul Catcher, the jello feeling blowing his senses beyond recognition. The liquid filled his lungs, he couldn't breathe. The yell now becoming a struggle for air, still fighting for survival as he gasped in more liquid, mentally kicking himself for that simple logic.

Juno watched as he reached the center and waited for him to join her experiment but he was holding up a good fight against the other tentacles. It was taking too long as the native, bigger than the rest of his companions fought, stabbing them with his hidden blades, biting most of them away, and using the rope dart to put some of the creatures at bay. Fed up, Juno pointed one of her fingers at the man and instantly a blast of black light erupted, hitting its mark. The zap electrocuted Connor, only remembering as his mind rapidly took in the fighting, producing fighting techniques that Achilles taught him at the Homestead. Then a sudden light that sent so much pain done into his body that it was unbearable and lasted a couple of seconds before everything went dark.

**Hey yeah sorry about Desmond, Connor, and the whole jello thing, it came to my mind and just rereading this kind of reminds me about the info my friends give me about hentai. Not to mention sometimes if I try to look up anime girls, sometimes it does have its…tentacles. It weirded me out but again sorry about that and please continue to read! Working on chapter 13! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree. 3**


	13. Chapter 13

0001 F.C.

El Dorado, the city of gold. This was an accomplishment for the new citizens of this city. It had taken nearly a century to complete but it was quite an eye catcher. Everything was made of gold including the water that spurted from the fountain that had the plaza centered around. The citizens were beautifully dressed as they began their day undisturbed for there was neither flaw nor a single worry in today's world. At least that's what the citizens were thinking. In one of the skyscrapers, there sat a council of four people. All were sitting at a round table, throwing out their reports.

"Apparently the sun is overreacting, spurting out solar flares that are for the moment beyond damage upon the planet we call home. Although it is a matter of time before it will finally devour our home and make this a forsaken habitat!" A man calmly explained yet his words were laced with concern. He was an elder man, a man whom was old for his years yet had the body of a thirty year old. He and his coworkers were dressed in soft white silk with crowns that made their rank more distinguishable except for one man. He spoke as his dark hair waved a bit in the lazy breeze and his golden eyes very soothing for a creation. He gently stood up his voice calm and even.

"Tinia, I know that the world shall come to a short end for our civilization but we should let our creations flourish for they should prosper their free will and their love for life as we have always seen in them."

"Love, for you are ignorant to the actual capabilities of man. For we strive for life with no flaw yet the creations have strived for power, control, bending us to their wills. Is this what you want? Is this what you want to do for the benefit of mankind?"

Tinia looked to his colleagues, Aita and Juno. He knew Aita was a wise and strong man one of his original creations but he never saw why he married Juno. Although Juno was extremely intelligent, she was also cold and cruel especially to man. Her sharp features reminded him of a crow that was ready to kill anybody in sight (if not already.) Aita turned to his dove and grabbed her pasty hands into his calloused hard grip, his dark skin in contrast to her pale complexion. His golden eyes of chocolate brown stared into hers of honey gold, searching for some sympathy but found none. He cupped her cheek and murmured to her in a secret language that even Minerva couldn't break.

The language sounded some much like a low humming as though they were trying to sing a song but kept in tune. Minerva, her mahogany hair and eyes of dark red stared at the two menacingly, especially at Juno. She and Juno did not see eye-to-eye on such things including mankind. They were on the brink of war and how Juno treated her creations were something that will bode ill but for now they had to keep to silence for they have seen how Juno fights and it resembled to that of their reptilian pets slaughtering the herbivores that grazed in the farmlands outside of the city. Aita was a calm man whom had a strong sense of justice and worked quite well with the others. It didn't bother Tinia and Minerva that he had tried to save man from his spouses control but it usually ended tragically. The last time she tried to stop Juno from killing one the creations telling her to let the child go, Juno threw the child into a deep crevice that reached to the core of the Earth. No one has forgiven her, not even her husband whom loved children and wanted one but Juno refused since the creations they made are actually descendants of their former selves and Aita was born with a disorder that prevented him from doing just that.

"Minerva?"

Her eyes snapped to Aita who looked unsure and calm as he walked towards her, his arm glowing with glyphs of gold. His power was of that to calm and to correct judgment, handy for those who are about to commit a crime. Minerva let her arms glow a weak pale red, showing her wisdom flowing through her veins, the markings finally appearing all over her body. Aita gave a stiff nod for speaking which Minerva returned. He cleared his throat.

"I can try to save ourselves so that later we can guide our creations to the path of wisdom, correction, the society we all would like for them." Minerva was taken aback. Was that what their conversation about? Trying to save mankind? She didn't expect Juno to actually go with the plan but there was something else Aita wanted from it, something to his benefit and theirs. It's always been like that, it was something that will eventually work out in the end and for the better good.

"We can give it a try, but there are things we're going to have to build alongside this idea."

Apparently that was enough for Aita to hear for his smile grew big and for once, maybe this once, this was the first time she saw Aita genuinely smile with joy. Juno on the other hand had the look of reluctance. Minerva turned to Tinia whom was overlooking the city, his hands behind his back, a light pale green glow as the glyph's appeared upon his back.

"I fear that a war has just begun between us and our creations." his voice croaked. Minerva walked over and looked out the window to see everybody running as men painted in red crosses with weapons in hand, killed people left and right, the guards trying to subdue them. It was too chaotic, too predictable for this to happen. Minerva's rage came over her again.

This was Juno's fault! If only she had protected and cared for the things she had created then the outcome wouldn't have come to this.

0121 F.C.

This isn't going out well at all. The flares were getting larger and larger, affecting more of the Earth's magnetic fields. He has to do something to ensure that his race can continue on even if it means going against marriage vows and that his child was going to be part man, part immortal. Cloaked in white robes with a red sash, he walked through El Dorado, his feet padding against the smooth golden surface in a rush to make sure he isn't noticed by his people. He and his wife would be scorned if they found out what he was doing but it was worth the risk. He had met a woman, a woman who looked so much like his race but was actually a creation of Juno's. Minerva was the one that introduced him to her. Even though it was sinful to do, he committed adultery only because the creation was more sensible than his wife when it came to life and well-being. He found himself in front of the brothel, the only thing that both creator and creation shared between one another. He knocked softly upon the door, being admitted as a woman with pitch black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes smiled gently and beckoned him in.

She too wore white silks but enough to show her cleavage and legs. The woman gently played with the man's cloak and pushed the hood away to show her lover, Aita. She knew he had a wife but he was extremely handsome with the dark hair, dark eyes, and a greatly toned body.

"Hello, Hecate." He murmured deeply, burying his face into her hair his voice reminded her of a cello and it was her job to tune him for their benefit. Their lips inched forwards until they pressed against one another in complete loving passion as they made their way over to one of the luxurious rooms that were given to "important" clients. That evening was spent in complete bliss as Aita and Hecate tried and succeeded in their goal.

Though ashamed, he felt the stress leave him as he quickly and retreated to another place, a place where he knew a bond was shared between the two civilizations as a group was formed, that work in the dark to serve the light, to never draw attention to themselves, never compromise the Brotherhood, and stay your blade from innocent flesh. The Assassin's. He had created them and told them what they needed to do to survive the incoming world apocalypse in less than two years. He ran all the way there, not caring if he woke his people as he escaped El Dorado and into the countryside where the fields of golden grain lay and the creations that were warring with their people. He dodged venomous snakes, the wild animals, and the swarms of bugs that could give him all sorts of disease. He reached the hill where a building that had been abandoned and overgrown yet there were flames flickering within the overgrown windows. A smile grew on his face as he slid down to meet his brothers and see how they were doing.

When Aita entered he was impressed by how many men and women had gathered together to respect him in his wishes to help mankind flourish when the world ended. Everybody's curious eyes flickered upon their leader; his eyes filled with sadness yet happiness as his voice echoed throughout the compound.

"Brothers, sisters! I am glad to announce that with your presence here tonight, I may give you some insight upon this sorrowful subject. With this I just tell you that I am going to be volunteering for an experiment where my life must come to an end." Horrified gasps and wailing filled the room along with furious outbursts. Aita tried to get their attention back but it was futile until a familiar sing song voice filled the air.

"Please Aita needs to tell us more about what we need to do during his absence." Even though the voice was quiet it seemed to be heard by the people for they stopped and turned to the woman who spoke. It was Hecate whom held up her hand where her ring finger was missing. A paying tribute to join the Assassin's.

She walked besides Aita and turned to the people again. She stood silent and still like a statue as Aita began again, "I know that you don't want me to be sacrificed but I need you to be a strong group that will see the wrongs and correct while preserving the peace and freedom of our races. I will have two heirs, one will join amongst your ranks as Assassin's the other will be one whom may help you guys should you need it. To more pressing matters is the arrival of the apocalypse that will engulf everyone. These are your instructions: there shall be one safe place but it is over in another place, over the ocean. It is called Masyaf, a fortress that is made out of special material that can withstand the dangers and hazards that the world will go through. Upon departure, I shall give the Mentor the duty of navigating and taking charge of this expedition. I will pick him out myself and whatever you do: do not step out of the fortress once you are in or else the fortress may see you as a threat and never let you back in."

He gave bow and they left for their rooms except one man, a man whom Aita trusted. His name was Masix. He was of fair complexion, lean but built, and very wise when it came to the safety of others. His sapphire eyes lit up when Aita approached him with a scroll with an insignia that represented the newly created organization. He took it wordlessly knowing that no words could express how much he trusted Aita and what an honor it was to be chosen as Mentor. Hecate gently placed her hand on Aita's shoulder and asked softly, "Do you want me to join them or do you want me to stay behind?" Even though the answer should've been obvious, Aita had the patience to explain again.

"Hecate, I want you to decide if you should go or not but I would like the child we have created hours ago to go with Masix and the Assassin's." She nodded and with no other noise or explanations, Aita left, his mind sullen on his death but an inner peace spread through him when he saw the images of both his children safe and happily sleeping through their mothers' wombs floating over his vision.

7272 F.C.

Today was the day. Aita softly inhaled and walked towards the machine where he knew his life was most likely going to end. He had volunteered for this, to see that if it was successful to have his wife and child do the same, to live with him through this catastrophe. It wouldn't work though; his stomach churned with pain and with a heavy heart, entered the testing zone where his wife awaited him. Juno and Aita agreed not to have their child present when he's testing for they would be burdened with nightmares, horrors, and other things they didn't want to put within that child's mind. He was about to lay in there when with lightning fast reflexes, Juno stopped him.

"Please don't do this!"

"I have to though my darling, for who else would?"

"Please don't-!"

"It'll be fine my dove, just trust me. Ok?" Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks as her heart nearly ripped seeing him climb in and looking so calm. No words were said as the machines started humming, glowing bright as it came back to life. So far it looked like everything was going well. Aita looked peaceful as his eyes locked with his soulmate she walked over and kneeled so she was level with him.

His dark eyes shown with hope until pain shot through him, going into a seizure like state, he rattled. He yelled, sounding quite hollow, something has left him. He weakly grabbed Juno and whispered, "Do not let me live like this my love."

"I'm not going to kill you!"

"Our child cannot see us like this! She would be heartbroken." Juno knew that, she and him loved her equally but she couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. Tears sprung to her eyes again and Aita brushed them away. Juno knew what was going on with him, even though it was helping preserve his body, it was destroying his mind. Aita murmured, "Do not cry for me, not until my very last breath draws." Upon those words, Juno kept him in the machine for days, weeks, months.

Every day, Aita would go within the depths of his mind to see his brothers all residing in Masyaf, his child a healthy strong boy that was very adventurous by climbing, running, and exploring the castle his father built. He would focus on his son before switching to his daughter. She looked a lot like Juno but at the same time she had the soft features of a doll, not looking at all like how Tinia describes his wife. She was as equally like her half-brother but she has talents that can either help or destroy life. He just hoped she would help man flourish instead of having the mean tendencies towards them like her mother. Although those images, those happy reassurances were slowly disappearing to the point that he couldn't recall them and begged his wife for release. She wanted more time to fix him, more time to help save humanity. That was the only reason why she was helping humanity for Aita loved his people and wanted Juno to respect it which she did the day they were in El Dorado for the report. So the only way she'll protect humanity was in the name of love for her husband.

The day came. He couldn't remember Juno, his daughter, even the things he did to help the world. All he could repeat back to Juno was her name and name only. With tears of sadness, she picked up the knife that she had used to split the meat for their food and a choked sob escaped her as she plunged the knife deep within her beloved's heart watching the eyes of her love diminish slowly into eyes of glass. As she slowly heard the once beating heart die, her mind blared with anger and hatred vowing that this war and the people who started it will regret the day that they were created.

**Sorry if I was MIA but I just moved halfway across the country, I am having a tough time with my computers since one has no internet connection, a busted keyboard, and the other one over heats too easily and breaks down in 5 minutes flat! I am just too stressed so don't be surprised if I don't update and when I update there's like 2-4 chapters that are new. I hope this extra-long chapter makes up for my absence. So see you guys soon! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Juno was feeling extremely confident today. She had captured two Assassin's, injured one, and managed to create a very valuable asset to her army using one of the captured Assassin's. It was something so simple and easily that she scolded herself for it. This could've saved Aita but she was too ignorant and had given up on the idea of any thoughts of saving her husband. She looked over her handiwork, her fingers gliding against the stone, making the being slowly come to life. It was a very skinny thing made out of stone with glyph's carved into it. She had simply transferred the brainwaves of the Assassin named Connor so this monstrous statue was ten feet and it had the tracking, hunting, and can resist lots of attacks. She couldn't help but feel prideful yet at the same time filled with sorrow. She could've saved Aita but her coworkers made her abandon that idea and so his body was lost to the apocalypse that ravaged the planet most brutally, having only the people who had hidden here along with her daughter.

Her daughter even though she looked like Juno, she resembled her father in every way which both made her happy yet angry at the same time. Her daughter supported the human race as equals instead of them being under them. Thus her two human friends but for that she punished her daughter but not in a way to actually harm her but more as a place for her to blow off steam. She glanced over to the monitor and watched as the Templars came closer to the cliff's edge. It didn't surprise her in the very least that they were there. Even though they were now computer data, somehow they are physically there which means that they need food, water, shelter, and clothing for survival. She stared at the programming, as though perplexed. Juno thought that they wouldn't care about the missing Assassin's but yet there they were, discussing about them.

Robert looked out upon the sea watching as the waves crashed against the cliff sides, listening to the men bicker.

"Why would you care about an Assassin?"

"Because he's my son you twit!" Haytham snapped at Rodrigo Borgia. He had watched as Connor was dragged into some kind of weird purple orb before disappearing under the waves along with the woman whom he guessed was from the first civilization. It made him happy to finally see that the First Civilization still exists but yet he felt pain and anger at his son for he was naïve about fighting a more advanced civilization and now he will pay ther price but for now he was getting extremely irritated at Rodrigo. He had worshipped him ever since Birch taught him the ways of the Templars' but dear God was he mean and disrespectful, even to his children. He would've fought the Spaniard but the pope was accompanied by his son, Cesare and his daughter, Lucrezia who were even more dangerous than twenty Assassin's put together. Lee had gone to fetch members from their hideout, bringing them to reunite with their fellow Templar's. Cesare was stroking his black beard as he sat beside his sister, their fingers intertwined in a sign of love. Robert and Haytham shared the same ideas just not the brutality. In this case, incest was unacceptable especially in front of people and far worse, it was unfathomable! What got them to do that? Must've been power, wealth, or a deadly sin their God had told people to never persue. Rodrigo let out a low chuckle.

"Your son is an Assassin? Such a disgrace to your name."

"Oh and your children doing incest along with corrupting Templar plans in the process is called an honor upon your family?" The man was at lost for words, his face beet red. Haytham didn't usually bask in the displeasure from people he disliked but this was something he could do. Maybe he will mention to Lee to never follow the Borgia's methods when training and educating new recruits to the order.

Robert grinned at Haytham. They could probably work more easily together than the Borgia's. It made sense after all, they shared the same thought process and such things. He approached Haytham, his gnarled hands in contact with such smooth fabric that was something he could never afford but he'd rather have the Templar pride and honor than the fabric (though he wished for both.) Haytham looked to his fellow comrade and made a nod to acknowledge him into the conversation. Rodrigo was ranting and raving about how to dishonor the Templar faction when he suddenly felt the sting of cold metal pressed against his throat. Robert's arm tensed as he put the dull part of his weapon dangerously close to the wind pipe.

"That is enough Borgia! This isn't the time, place, or occasion for this conversation, now if you value your life, drop the subject." Rodrigo hissed at the pain but nodded and soon the blade withdrew, being shoved back into its owners scabbard, "Good, now we need to get some food, water, and a more "suitable" hideout for who knows what else lurks in these forests."

Before he had found the remaining Templar's, Robert lost nine of his allies to great beasts of unknown origins and they were extremely human like yet they weren't especially a shadow that had a silhouette of woman. It was a terrible thing seeing Talal impaled upon a branch after a golden light flashed and sent him flying, Abul Nuquod literally ripped apart by a creature from the weird black stones, and the worst was Majd Addin as that shadow sent her nails through his chest cavity and he disintegrated into black sand. It was terrible and he was the only one spared. It was terrible but at the same time good because those men were lousy and even though they stuck to the Templar cause, some of it was for their own greedy ideas. It sickened him to think about what they could've done to dishonor them even more. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he switched back to more pressing matters. The basic necessities of life they needed and quickly.

They had water covered for sure, the rain hasn't stopped for days on end, even though he couldn't be sure if days were spent here more like weeks in retrospect. Through the bushes crept Lee and Hickey. This wasn't good, not good at all! Haytham rushed over to his fellow men in arms, looking them over.

"What happened to Johnson, Pitcain, Chur-?"

"Sir," Lee muttered, his light sea green eyes filled with fear, melancholy, and worse of all, anger. "they all died at the hands of three people."

"Were they Assassin's?" Haytham pressed the two and Hickey then took over for Lee.

"There wornit' Assassin's! They were jus' kids!" This surprised everybody! Children? Children killing full grown men? Preposterous! Cesare stood up, laughing darkly and mockingly as he walked up to his father.

"Kids he said! Kids that are going around killing our men, how stupid does that sound!" Hickey threw him a glare.

"I wosnt' finished Mr. Sister Fuckor!"

"How dare you! You drunkard for a puttana!"

Before Hickey could throw out his drunk slander or get himself in a brawl, Haytham stepped between him and the Italian man.

"Continue please."

"Fine then. Well they wor'nt normal, they glowed like somethin' out of a ghost story yee tell your children to behav' and such. They is ripping them apart, impalin', and other such things that even scared aye!" Robert turned to Hickey and then to Haytham, his eyes narrowing at anger and bewilderment.

"I encountered them too, they killed my squadron as well when I was looking for any other members of our order." Everybody looked to one another worried. This wasn't good! They were being targeted, it made everyone uneasy. With no words passing between them, they gathered up their belongings and began a wordless trek for survival.

A chuckle escaped a young man as he materialized, laying on the rock that once seated both Cesare and Lucrezia. He was some person you wouldn't expect to see on Animus Island. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a yellow and red pinstripe suit, and a boaters hat that kept his untamed hair somewhat concealed. He was laughing and laughing his voice closely resembling Gilbert Gottfried.

"Oh man! Did you see those guys faces! Pure terror and horror!" Another laugh joined in along with an African American wearing sunglasses, grey baggy sweats, and his baseball cap worn backwards.

"Man Marquette! We should do this more often! The Templar's are bad news but they're to mess with!" He laughed his way to Marquette and they howled as they threw more jokes and slanders. They were crying with laughter as a shadow slowly appeared from the forest, transforming into a woman with white skin, light lavender eyes, and wore baggy pants with a tight top. She was beautiful but her face was scrunched in anger and disapproval. She stopped, putting her hands on her hips, a snarl sliding out.

"D-Jay, Marquette, what are you two laughing about? We disposed of the Templar's who aren't worthy on this island and you joke about it? You're as bad as Juno."

The two guys froze as they looked at their leader. They both were mortal and when they died, this place had recreated them and they had sworn themselves to Cassandra since she had summoned them. She had explained that this was an alternative universe where she roams as punishment for supporting mankind and disobeying her mother's wishes. They both hung their heads in shame as they heard their comrades boots crunched against the sand, resting in front of them.

"Putting that scolding aside, did you two gather the things that we need?" D-Jay nodded pulling out Connor's tomahawk, he had retrieved it after Juno captured the Native American and the American for that matter. Marquette smiled and pulled out of thin air, Altair's gear that he had dropped when he was trying to escape another Juno trap. Cassandra's evil look turned soft into a relieved expression as she looked to her friends and smiled, "I wanted you guys to temporarily use these as we search for the other Templar's and the Assassin's."

"Wait, you mean there are other Templar's here?" Marquette asked, wrapping the weapons belt around his torso. Cassandra nodded and D-Jay knew more than Marquette so he explained it to him. Juno has used a special program that can redirect some subconscious's to her prison but for some reason apparently the people that got through had a special DNA in them. They were most likely First Civilization DNA and Cassandra knew that the ancestor line to a man called Desmond Miles shared her father's DNA since she found out in a secret conversation between Tinia and Minerva that her father, Aita impregnated another woman for he wanted an heir to continue on in hopes for preservation of human kind. He wasn't expecting his wife to actually be pregnant with Cassandra but he managed to keep it a secret but Juno knew that her husband started the Assassin's it's just she never knew about the other child but Cassandra knew.

Marquette was taken aback. So these Assassin's were part of Cassandra, they'd be half second cousins or something like that but at the same time extremely distant to the point where it got down to Desmond. It'd be less than a fraction for their blood to connect. D-Jay slapped his friend on the back.

"That's how everything went down, man. Just remember that if Juno found out about this, we'll all be in deep shit. Especially since we're helping half of Cassandra's half brother's family." Marquette shivered, his father was a brutal Templar and his cold heart will exist for the things he had done to Assassin's but he isn't a match to the horrors of Juno. Cassandra rarely mentions Juno as a mother but when she does it's usually a reminder to the two who they're dealing with and using it in words of great insult. Since then he is a mutual party not one to take sides in the war between Assassin's and Templar's. D-Jay was for the Assassin's because of his father but D-Jay died when he was younger and had a different name too like Marquette since Marquette died when he was only three at the hands of a fire. D-Jay died from a sickness along with his mother.

Gathering themselves up, both D-Jay and Marquette looked to Cassandra for guidance since she was the leader and she knew what was going on. They were obviously searching for some people but where to start? Cassandra's eyes were a pale blue which signaled that her fighting impulses were gone.

"We need to grab Altair Ibn La Ahad and Ezio Auditore, I know where they are."

**Whooooooo! Just introduced some OC's. I am going to try and post a chapter with more Templar and Juno involvement but for now here's another one! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Rebecca looked into the mirror this morning and hated the person that was staring back. A gaunt ghost that looked nothing like the old cheery Rebecca, instead it looked like a deep mourning painting. She didn't like it but she knew how she became of this image, it all started with Lucy. Her heart sunk to the negatives thinking about her dearest friend. The blonde haired, blue eyed woman was her comrade that infiltrated Abstergo to see what they were up to, earning an internship at the company. All communication with her was cut off for seven years due to Abstergo being great at hacking although both Rebecca and Shaun were expert hackers but they couldn't risk losing anymore safe houses and agents ever since Daniel Cross was a sleeping agent, nearly causing the Assassin's to become extinct.

When they reunited for the first time in years, Lucy brought Desmond which was grand to find the Apple and the message to Minerva but then came the emails with suspicions of Lucy becoming traitorous to the cause but it was unfathomable. A friend, a comrade turned Templar? It wasn't one that Rebecca didn't want to dwell on but that was until they went to the church where the Vault was. It held the Apple Ezio used against the Borgia, seeing Cesare escape and helped to the Assassin cause. One minute they were admiring the Apple and the next second, Desmond and Lucy were both on the floor. Her gag reflexes kicked in full blast as she remembered the warm goo sticking to her hands as she tried to staunch Lucy's wound, having Shaun call Bill for assistance. While he was talking to Bill, he helped Rebecca try to help Lucy but she was bleeding too fast! Horrors went through Rebecca's mind since she sucked with first aid but knew that if you stop the bleeding, it'll be ok.

Lucy was taking slow deep breaths but wasn't responding when Rebecca and Shaun were asking her questions, ("Lucy can you hear us?" "Lucy stay with me!" "Lucy if you can hear us make some kind of action!") When the others had arrived, Rebecca was covered in blood and she was close to tears as she held Lucy's cold hand. She had tried and she had failed. The only person who comforted her really was Shaun, helping her to her feet as Bill's team handled Lucy's body and putting Desmond in the Animus to see if they can keep his vitals stable since the artifact sent his body into shock and the Animus was a life support system yet they can review memories if necessary. Though everyone was so buried into their thoughts and on the run from Italy that they didn't have a monitor so they just talked and talked. It wasn't until later during that conversation that she found out Lucy had joined the Templar's.

To Rebecca that was one of the saddest moments of her life but she knew she had to move on and focus on other things such as Shaun being captured by Abstergo, that needed to be resolved quickly! He was their historian, friend, and to Rebecca "her nerd in shining armor". She always had deep feelings for him, saving his ass from Abstergo when he hacked into their databases, deciding to try to expose them for their true intentions. Rebecca luckily monitored the whole "heroic" hacking going on in Abstergo. They couldn't detect her but she can detect those who were messing around with her and her technology, thus a viral war. Rebecca saved Shaun's ass and for payment, Shaun was conducted into the Order. It was a fun adrenaline rush, being totally heart stopping fun.

_ Rebecca was lounging around in her apartment well maybe that's the wrong word more like a warehouse to be exact. She was instructed by her Mentor in Florida to follow Bill Miles orders which was to be in Italy, in a warehouse, to watch out for any signs of Lucy giving them a signal. Apparently there was news that Bill's son was captured by Abstergo and that Lucy had access to him but still something didn't feel right especially with the emails in particular. They enlisted Rebecca to a warehouse for it to be the new base of the Animus 2.0 or Baby to her. Also enlisted to hack into Abstergo to see where this genuine email was coming from. She had searched and scoped every employee's email and found that it originally came from Lucy but Lucy had another email one for company and one for the Assassin's. That's where she discovered another hacker that was snooping through Abstergo, particularly in Vidic's email and in the Animus workings along with its purpose of functioning._

_She smirked as she watched from the hacked security camera's of a man named Shaun Hastings in a coffee shop hacking into Abstergo as usual. She knew that Abstergo had just dispatched hit men to eliminate the British man. He was an eye candy in her book. A guy with ginger qualities but it was also his talent at hacking for it was an art that took people years to master but what made him kind of idiotic was that he didn't try to hide himself, instead he was leaking this to the media and that was a big no-no! That was forbidden and exclusively dangerous. It looked like his mother didn't teach him to keep himself quiet. She had done extensive research reading about Shaun being a history professor at a college somewhere in London but that wasn't what made her interested in him. Turns out he had a mother that lived on the Farm located within Wales, it was reported that the mother was originally an Assassin but had given it up to raise Shaun in peace._

_ She took a sip of her coffee as she lazily sent a message to Shaun, giggling as he jumped seeing the image of smiley face that was followed by: __**Hi Shaun Hastings! Haven't you figured it out yet?**__ Shaun scratched his head totally confused by the message but typed back._

_**Who the bloody hell are you?! Are you with Abstergo?**_

_**No but I would suggest that you get out of there, I see two Abstergo agents coming your way, and they don't look too pleased with the fact you hacked into their system.**_

_**How did you know?**_

_**You never covered your tracks, now get your sweet Queen of England ass out of there before a scene starts**__._

_ With that accomplished, she watched as Shaun hurriedly gathered his laptop and papers, shoving them in his messenger bag. It wasn't the smoothest way to hide who you are as he walked extremely fast down the sidewalk, looking over his shoulder of every second, making sure the agents didn't see him. Rebecca rolled her eyes, she had been taught to blend into a crowd and since Shaun stayed there for awhile at the Farm, then he should know better than to use that kind of body language. Covering her tracks and logging out of Abstergo Systems, she picked up her disposable phone and pressed speed dial, hearing it ring for a minute before hearing the honey sounding accent._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, Shaun?"_

"_Who is this?"_

"_My name's Rebecca Crane, the person you were just chatting to a couple of minutes ago."_

"_Wait what?! You were that idiot who decided it was a funny idea to scare me with Abstergo agents and a bloody smiley face?" Rebecca had to stiffen a giggle as she noticed the Abstergo security guards, closely following Shaun and what's going to be more interesting is that Shaun was turning down the alleyway where her temporary home base was. She rushed to the door and swung it open, descending down the black iron staircase still in furry cat pajama pants and a blue bra. She waited by the door, casually leaning against the door, trying to find the right opportunity for Shaun to come waltzing by._

"_Yup the one but I'm not kidding with the whole "Abstergo agents" they are seriously right behind you but they aren't going to be dressed in black suits you'd see out of a blockbuster film."_

"_Then where are they?"_

"_Well they won't find you." She saw him stop and look around, totally oblivious to the door behind him. She slowly opened the door and inched her arms out, barely brushing his brown overcoat._

"_How do you know tha-AAAAAH!"_

_ Rebecca pulled him inside, shutting the door, muffling Shaun's screams of protest as she waited for the Abstergo agents. It took about five minutes of trying to subdue Shaun before the enemy's came into view. Big beefy guys all of African American descent it looks like. To Rebecca wasn't that kind of racist? Almost every single guard she saw from Abstergo was of dark skin origin, did they think they were muscle power or something? She ignored the mini racism rant about Templar's waiting for them to leave. It was weird that the guards never found the door to the warehouse, then again to Rebecca, it did look like the bricks that made the building._

_ Rebecca hoped she didn't have to kill them for it wasn't in her nature, she was a hacker not a damn warrior! She looked down blushing, 'Yeah warriors don't wear a bra and pants when they fight.' Shaun must've finally got the hint as he stopped his struggles and muffled attempts as screaming, making the air silent and stale, hearing the guards._

"_I swear he was here! We followed him here! There can't be any reasons that he evaded us that quickly!"_

"_Which means he's one of those damn Assassin's! They always went the specs of the Animi! We better report to Vidic and let him know that the Assassin escaped and is holding valuable information of the Templars."_

"_Agreed."_

_ They left but both Shaun and Rebecca didn't risk it until Becca's phone rang playing __Fuck You__ by Cee Lo Green. She looked at the caller ID and knew it was Bill just by the ringtone she set for him. She let go of Shaun but kept him at bay by holding a finger in his face, answering she was bombarded by yells and screams about being detected._

"_Crane! I demand you tell me why Abstergo dispatched agents and they arrived at your location five minutes ago!" She sighed, 'Here we go again.' Taking a deep breath, she started explaining._

"_You see Bill, I was rescuing an ex-Assassin's child from Abstergo and it was him who had the guards dispatched, not me."_

"_I resent that!" Shaun barked but Rebecca ignored him as she continued, leaning against the door, "So I pulled him from the streets for his own safety."_

"_You just compromised the Brotherhood!" Bill exclaimed, the sounds of crunching filling the background. Rebecca was in trouble and she for once, couldn't figure out how to get out of this punishment. Shaun barged up to her and snatched the phone holding it up to his ear, making his voice sound harsh yet authority like as he started an argument with Bill Miles, a Mentor._

"_Hello? Yes? I'm Shaun Hastings, my father was Edward Hastings, the deceased Mentor of England. Hmm? Yes my mother was named Elizabeth. Now this isn't the time to bugger in my family history but your agent just saved me and technically she didn't compromise the Brotherhood, actually she saved it!"_

_ Rebecca froze. What was he saying? One minute he's yelling at her for implying about her being a liar and her being a stalker but now he's praising her and saving her? She watched in amazing glory as Shaun shouted back into the phone in French and then his voice going back to normal, explaining the situation and how it was his fault along with his abilities to hack. Just by hearing the muffled voice in the background of the phone she now knew that Shaun was dealing with __two__ Assassin's and Mentor's most likely. Becca's stomach flipped thinking, no, knowing that her Mentor was on the other end of the spectrum. It seemed as though Bill calmed down since Shaun was speaking quite normal, not throwing out any insults or quirks but a couple of jokes as though they were old friends. She heard the conversation turn to that of Shaun's affiliation._

"_Ah, so now you want to know what I've got to do with Abstergo? Well it's quite simple actually. I got a file on my desk of that Abstergo Industries from an unknown sender. Inside was details of a machine named the Animus, one that can project the genetic memories of ancestors along with a mysterious object called a Piece of Eden. Wait come again? The handwriting looked like that of a woman's. You have an agent in Abstergo? Very clever I'll give you props but may I suggest helping your agent named Rebecca Crane, yes?"_

_ Now she was hit with a wave of surprise and froze to the spot. WTF! Seriously? Shaun laughed and said goodbye, giving Rebecca her phone back, and crossed his arms. He looked handsome but the silence was irritating, even to Rebecca so she broke the ice in a weird way._

"_If you want some coffee, come upstairs." Ascending the stairs with her padded feet were the only sounds until Shaun yelled up, "I prefer tea!"_

"_If you want some, come on up. I drink tea too you know." Shaun hesitated but Rebecca smirked as he came up the stairs, following Rebecca into the kitchen._

It was nice thinking about that memory. She owed Shaun a big one for that but then again he was so bad at hacking that it made Rebecca save his ass from Abstergo several times ever since he was declared an Assassin and helping with their cause. Scowling at the reflection, Rebecca put on her headphones and her mechanic jumpsuit, hearing the door click open as she zipped herself in. She was reassigned a new doctor every week so she wasn't surprised seeing a woman in her late twenties look startled as Rebecca stood straight and tall, telling herself that she was ready for whatever came her way.

**Sorry if I lied on the last chapter have to register for school, get school stuff done, and etc. So don't be surprised about anything I say and it's a lie. (sigh) I got to get my shit together! But see you guys later! Love from The Cherryblossom Tree 3**


	16. Chapter 16

The room was extremely dim, blurry, and worst of all, spinning. He felt his chest lean forward but pulled himself backwards after the handcuffs bit his wrists again. They were raw and Shaun swore they were bleeding, feeling something warm drip down his fingers and a tiny plip that followed every five minutes. The room was unbearably hot, his body sweating uncontrollably trying to cool himself off by shifting his position in the chair but every second of cool relief was followed rapidly by the suffocating heat, and exhaustion. He couldn't remember anything after receiving the shot just cold grey eyes and the loud bang of a metal door being slammed shut. He was rendered helpless because before he could move his feet now they were manacled to the floor. It was his only weapon left to protect himself but all he could do now was wait for whoever his tormentors were to come and decide his fate. Shaun closed his eyes and thought back to the day he was captured.

_ His world was upside down and he felt unconventionally warm. His eyes slowly opened, heavy from the forced "nap" that Juno had caused them. Through his cracked glasses, he made out the figure of Rebecca, her body covering him, and her gentle green eyes with a hint of grey bore back in his._

"_Shaun? Can you hear me?" He face palmed himself as he sat up, shifting Rebecca in the process._

"_I was until I met with your eyes!"_

"_Which implies?"_

"_Which implies that I thought I had a dead body on top of me!" he growled angrily. He threw off his glasses, hearing them clatter into the farthest part of the van. A headache threatened to reel him back into a world of pain but ignored it. Blurs came to his vision but not enough for it to throw him off. He looked around and saw that the back door was open and that the floor was now the ceiling. _

_ Shaun remembered screaming and holding Rebecca close to him as they crashed. Rebecca touched his shoulder and he looked over to his comrade giving a small relieved smile. She relaxed against a couple of crates, clutching her torso and that's when he remembered who else was with them, "Bill!" He rushed to the driver's side only to be stopped by Rebecca whom shook her head solemnly. _

"_Oh, so now this happens? I wonder who's next will it be us or does destiny want to be funny and resurrect the dead so they can die once again?" _

"_Shaun!" _

_ He turned to her shrieking voice and rushed over to her as she cringed again. He gently pried her arm away, having the rush of rust fill his nose but ignored it. No signs of bleeding, that was a good sign, it meant he was a good enabled first responder to First Civilization wounds. Shaun smiled and looked to her._

"_You'll be alright." She smiled and gestured to her wounds, "So you were the one who saved me then?"_

"_Obviously."_

"_Can you stop being an asshole for at least five minutes?"_

"_No, I need to get supplies though, we can't stay here long."_

_ The sound of tires crunching the gravel. He peeked out the windshield and saw headlights. He doesn't remember Bill ever saying anything about sending word for help. Not in the slightest when they were trying to escape Juno. He held a hand up to Rebecca, silently ordering her to stay put. Slowly, he crept out of the back, trying to keep quiet as he went to investigate the mysterious vehicle. It was pretty foggy out but enough to see. He hopped onto the ground and slowly crept towards the SUV, feeling the atmosphere condense with more suspense. A tiny ting filled the air along with a canister landing by him._

'_**OH SHIT!'**_

_ Smoke billowed out, forcing Shaun to back up as the smoke seemed to curl within his lungs and have a wave of drowsiness hit him. 'Knock-out gas!' He felt arms grab him but he wrestled an arm away, swinging blindly as the world grew darker. He connected with something and heard a crack which was music to his ears but it soon went too far as he connected with another object but darkness overwhelmed him as noises of a faint vehicle came._

"_When do you think the Assassin will come to?"_

"_Eh, who knows? He deserves to die after what he did to my nose!"_

"_Will you two shut up back there? I am trying to drive through security and you two blathering won't help!"_

_ Shaun groaned, as he felt his hands zip tied together. He flexed his fingers and clenched his jaw when he felt pain rivet from his ribs. _

"_Hey! He's awake!" A kick to his side was his good morning present. Shaun cried out which made him look up at his kidnappers. There were currently two, both white, one who was a nose scrunched to the side and another whose eye was blackened. The one with the nose stomped him on the throat and he gasped for the lack of air. The driver turned and barked, "Shut him up!" A gag was forced into the British man's mouth. Shaun didn't see the point of it, he had no energy to scream for help, actually he wanted to go back to sleep and was wishing that this was a horrible nightmare._

_ The man with the black eye, got up from his seat and crouched beside his prey, gently caressing his face. Wait, caressing? Shaun did not want to be raped by Abstergo actually he preferred to be back in the ruined van with Rebecca and a dead Bill. More like he wanted to revert time and be back when both Lucy and Desmond were alive. It made it a lot more pleasant, for they could ramble through Desmond's memory and try to get Desmond to ask Leonardo Da Vinci some questions. Rebecca always wondering if the greatest inventor was gay, Lucy asking about the Da Vinci Code, and him? Well Shaun wanted to know when the Mona Lisa was being painted and who the woman was. Seemed logical enough but his thoughts were interrupted by another kick this time more gentle. _

_ The man with the black eye was in his seat again and put a finger to his lips as the van darkened. It felt like years before he saw the sunlight, ok maybe not sunlight, but they were lights to a garage. His body froze and his mind whirred with fear._

" _Abstergo. Not this again!" Shaun's response was muffled but with enough strength in him, he cracked his foot against the base of a man's neck and then blacked out._

Now here the Assassin was, in trouble, with no way of getting out of this. He heard the noise of someone come in, sharp heels clicking against the concrete. Shaun rolled his eyes, it was Divine, a snarky bitch who keeps demanding information about the Temple. He said nothing, it wasn't their business about what they were doing. Divine smirked and immediately Shaun thought of her as a snake smirking down upon a helpless mouse. Shaun didn't see himself as helpless rather temporarily out of action. Her long emerald green nails trailed down his chest, slowly cutting through the skin like a box cutter on tape. Bloody slowly dribbled down but it didn't bother the historian not at all, he just hoped that brute named McCarthy didn't come in. His hopes died suddenly as the man strode in and raised a whip in the air.

"Oh bloody hell, this is worse then Daniel Cross."

**CLIFFHANGER on Shaun's part! Still working on this fic, BTW starting August 12 I'll be in school so don't be surprised when I'm not posting as much as I did this summer! Hope you like the fic, I might update in a couple of hours or so. Love from the Cherryblossom Tree 3**


End file.
